90th Days
by SooYong
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, dan cukup katakan jika kau mencintaiku, maka aku akan ikut bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan ke dasar neraka sekalipun aku akan turut bersamamu" bbh Seorang gadis yang bersimpati pada penculiknya dan memilih bertahan bersama laki-laki yang tidak sengaja menculiknya. Stockholm Syndrome, mungkin gadis itu mengalaminya. Entah apapun itu gadis itu tidak peduli,
1. Part 1

Hari ke 86

Entah sudah berapa lama gadis itu tinggal bersama seorang laki-laki yang tidak sengaja menculiknya. Mungkin ini sudah hari ke 86 mereka bersama, hampir tiga bulan lamanya.

Tidak sedikit usaha dari orang tua sang gadis untuk mencari anak gadisnya yang menghilang berhari-hari, bahkan berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Chanyeol Oppa" panggil gadis itu.

"Apa kau belum tidur?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap seorang gadis bertubuh kecil yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Oppa?, kau terlihat cemas" gadis itu penasaran, pasalnya laki-laki yang tinggal bersamanya itu terlihat gelisah beberapa hari belakangan.

Chanyeol adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran yang tanpa sengaja membawa gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak bekerja sendiri, dia bersama 2 orang partnernya bekerja sama untuk tugasnya masing-masing.

Chanyeol adalah seorang mantan polisi. Laki-laki itu memutuskan keluar dari kepolisian karena merasa itu bukan dirinya yang akan patuh dengan peraturan, terlebih lagi permainan kotor dari para pejabat tinggi yang dengan mudahnya melakukan praktek suap untuk menutupi skandalnya dan membungkam pihak kepolisian agar tidak menyelidikinya lebih lanjut, laki-laki itu hanya muak dengan semuanya.

Laki-laki itu membawa serta gadis itu semata-mata karena gadis itu sempat menyaksikan dirinya menembak mati sasaranya. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengambil resiko tertangkap karena ada seorang saksi mata, dan tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki itu membawa gadis itu bersamanya.

"Oppa ayo kita tidur, bukankah kau harus melakukan pekerjaan besok?"

Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Chanyeol masih duduk di tempat nya, sementara gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Keduanya tentu saja tidak asing denga lah itu, bahkan keduanya sudah puluhan kali melakukan hubungan sex, bukan karena paksaan laki-laki itu, hanya saja gadis itu menyerahkan tubuhnya secara sukarela, sebut saja gadis itu gila, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Gadis itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"Baek, apa kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, seolah perkataan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang salah, dan gadis itu memilih tetap bersama laki-laki yang jauh dari kata baik itu.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak suka jika aku tinggal bersamaku?, apa kau sudah bosan denganku, atau kau--"

"Byun Baekhee ini salah, seharusnya kau tinggal bersama keluargamu di rumah yang hangat dan tentu saja aman, karena kau bersama keluargamu. Bukan bersama seorang sepertiku yang hanya tinggal dalam sebuah tempat kecil di tempat terbengkalai dan berpindah-pindah tempat kapanpun, dan entah bahaya apa yang akan kau hadapi jika terus bersama seorang pembunuh sepertiku" Chanyeol dengan berat mengatakan semuanya.

Keduanya tinggal di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat kosong dan kurang terawat, tapi di balik pintu yang tersembunyi terdapat ruangan tempat mereka tinggal selama beberapa bulan ini, ruangan itu cukup nyaman dan terlihat seperti rumah sungguhan, san tempat itu hanyalah salah satu tempat persembunyian Chanyeol.

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu, dan cukup katakan jika kau mencintaiku, maka aku akan ikut bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan ke dasar neraka sekalipun aku akan turut bersamamu" gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh

Chanyeol dibuat bungkam dengan perkataan gadis itu yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tidak mengerti Baek" laki-laki itu terlihat frustasi.

'Chuu'

"Saranghae Oppa" gadis itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan memagutnya lembut.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan jika gadis itu memintanya mengatakan jika dia mencintai gadis itu. Ini terlalu sulit, dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Debaran itu, perasaan bahagia saat bersama gadis itu, sesaat laki-laki itu yakin jika dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan gadis itu, tapi di sisi lain dia sadar jika hubungan keduanya adalah penculik dan korban penculikan, bagaimana mungkin ada perasaan cinta dan mencintai, itu omong kosong.

Pagutan bibir mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ, keduanya kembali terbuai dengan nafsu yang mudah sekali tersulut, keduanya saling mencumbu, bahkan gadis itu melenguh dan mendesah berkali-kali saat laki-laki itu berkali-kali menyentuh area sensitifnya dan entah sejak kapan pakaian keduanya sudah berceceran di lantai. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan merebahkanya di atas tempat tidur yang akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol menyetubuhi gadis itu tanpa ampun. Entahlah ini benar atau salah, keduanya hanya menikmati setiap tahap penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Ahh~Oppa"

Gadis itu mendesah saat merasakan kajantanan laki-laki itu memasuki tubuhnya dan bergerak teratur.

"Akhh~" laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya saat penyatuan mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Bahkan ini bukan pertama kalinya melakukan hubungan sex, tapi bagi mereka rasanya tetap sama selalu menggairahkan, bahkan tubuh keduanya bergerak tak beraturan.

Keduanya merasa melayang karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Oppa~aahh~"

"Iya sayanghh~Baek arghh~"

Keduanya menggeram dan melenguh panjang saat mencapai puncaknya, inilah yang keduanya sukai, orgasme bersama adalah hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Tidurlah sayang" Chanyeol mengecup kening gadis itu lama sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu setelah melepaskan kejantananya dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Oppa aku mencintaimu" gadis itu berharap jika Chanyeol membalas perkataanya.

Kegiatan bercinta keduanya sebenarnya adalah bukti adanya ketertarikan satu sama lain, dan gadis itu secara terang-terangan mengatakanya, bahkan berkali-kali jika gadis itu mencintai Chanyeol. Sekali lagi, kegiatan bercinta keduanya tidak akan terasa senikmat itu jika tidak didasari perasaan cinta dari keduanya, tapi Chanyeol tetap ragu, laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan jika dia mencintainya, gadis itu.

'Aku juga Baek, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhee'

Chanyeol menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh polos Baekhee yang berada di pelukanya.

Pagi harinya, seperti biasa Baekhee terbangun sudah menggunakan kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol, entah kapan laki-laki itu memakaikanya, yang pasti Baekhee menyukainya, aroma laki-laki itu yang masih melekat pakaianya. Gadis itu bisa leluasa menghirupnya bahkan saat laki-laki itu tidak ada dan entah pergi kemana sepagi ini.

Baekhee hanya tersenyum saat melihat Omelete yang laki-laki itu buat dan tersaji di meja pantry beserta memo kecil yang membuat senyum nya semakin mengembang.

'Bersihkan tubuhmu sebelum makan'

"Bagaimana aku berpikir untuk pulang ke rumah jika kau memperlakukanku semanis ini"

Baekhee sambil meneguk segelas air yang dia ambil dari kulkas yang juga berada di pantry.

"Baiklah aku akan mandi sebelum makan"

86 hari lalu

"Haah rasanya aku tidak ingin datang lagi ke kampus" Baekhee menapaki anak tangga menuju rooftop gedung kampusnya

"...lihat saja, bahkan ini tanggal merah, seharusnya aku tidur dan bersantai di rumah bukan datang ke kampus hanya untuk menyerahkan tugas" gadis itu bersungut-sungut.

Gadis itu menghela nafas kasar sebelum membuka pintu yang mengubungkan anak tangga dan area rooftop.

'Cklek'

'Bang!'

'Brug'

Baekhee terkejut mendengar suara yang dia yakini adalah suara tembakan sesaat dia membuka pintu penghubung itu, juga suara seperti orang yang terjatuh atau apapun itu.

Baekhee refleks menundukkan kepalanya dan membawa tubuhnya berjongkok. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia takut bahkan seluruh tubuhnya lemas saat mendengar suara itu, bahkan hanya untuk berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itupun dia tidak sanggup melakukanya.

Baekhee masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya, sampai tubuh seseorang menghalangi cahaya terang matahari yang seharusnya terik karena ini adalah tengah hari.

"Apa kau melihatnya?"

Suara berat itu penuh dengan penekanan saat mengatakanya, Baekhee tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sosok laki-laki yang bediri di hadapanya itu, tanganya gemetar dan kakinya terasa lemas.

"Katakan, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya laki-laki itu sekali lagi.

Baekhee masih tidak bergeming, gadis itu terlalu takut hanya untuk bergerak barang sedikit saja. Gadis itu hanya berpikir jika mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di dunia ini.

'Eommonie, Abeoji aku mencintai kalian, aku minta maaf jika aku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian'

Hanya kata itu yang terlintas di pikiran gadis itu saat ini.

'Cekrek'

Baekhee mendengar laki-laki itu menarik pelatuk pistol yang dia pegang, pun Baekhee merasakan benda keras menyentuh kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia terus saja berdoa agar Tuhan mau berbaik hati menyelamatkan nya dari situasi ini.

'Bruk'

Baekhee tumbang sebelum laki-laki itu melesatkan tembakanya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Ah, ini akan menyusahkan"

Laki-laki itu menyimpan kembali pistolnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tck!"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya hingga dia berbalik dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhee dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hoekk"

Entah kenapa perut Baekhee terasa mual, kepalanya pusing luar biasa dan berakhir dengan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya ke kloset.

"Oppa kapan kau pulang"

Gadis itu nelangsa, ini hampir tengah malam, dan Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Itu bukan hal baru jika laki-laki itu belum kembali, bahkan terkadang laki-laki itu tidak kembali berhari-hari. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhee sangat merindukan laki-laki yang selalu memberikan kehangatan hampir di setiap malamnya.

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu"

Tubuh Baekhee merosot di bawah meja pantry setelah meminum segelas air untuk menghilangkan pahit di mulutnya akibat cairan lambung yang turut keluar bersama muntahanya.

Gadis itu menangis entah untuk apa, tanganya memeluk kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, kenapa menangis?"suara berat itu membuat Baekhee menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

"Oppa~"Baekhee memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang berjongkok menyamakan posisi denganya.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis hmm?" laki-laki itu mengusap pelan rambut Baekhee.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Baekhee, manja.

"Astaga, bahkan aku baru pergi tadi pagi" Chanyeol tertawa kecil "...kau sudah makan?"

Baekhee hanya menggeleng, menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

'Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan bersamaku, bahkan kau tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menantimu sewaktu-waktu'

Chanyeol menatap iba pada Baekhee.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala gadis cantik itu.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan makanan di sini, tapi aku terus saja memuntahkanya?" gadis itu mulai terisak saat menceritakan betapa menderitanya dia seharian ini.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Entahlah Oppa, kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual" tangisan Baekhee semakin menjadi, gadis itu seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu pada orang tuanya. Baekhee tidak mengerti kenapa bisa dia sangat bergantung pada Chanyeol dan melupakan keluarganya begitu saja.

"Aigo" Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhee kedalam pelukanya"...sudah jangan menangis, kita tidur hmm?, ini sudah malam"

Baekhee hanya mengangguk dan mengisyaratkan jika laki-laki itu harus menggendongnya ke kamar tidur.

84 hari lalu

Baekhee terbangun setelah 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri, dia melihat sekelilingnya, ini asing, gadis itu tidak mengenali tempat ini. Ini bukan kamarnya, ini juga bukan atap gedung kampusnya.

Gadis itu terbangun di atas tempat tidur berukuran besar dan ruangan itu cukup besar dengan interior cukup mewah.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhee terkejut, gadis itu mengenali suaranya, suara berat itu, tubuhnya gametaran, gadis itu ketakutan dan beringsut dari tempatnya saat laki-laki itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan masih menggunakan penutup wajah berwarna hitam, persis seperti di rooftop.

"Ka-kau membawaku kemana?" Baekhee gemetaran.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang terlontar dari mulut laki-laki bersuara berat itu.

"Kenapa kau belum membunuhku?" Baekhee terdengar berani.

"Jawab Ya, atau Tidak" laki-laki itu mengatakanya penuh penekanan.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Tapi kau mendengarnya kan?, BANG!" laki-laki itu menyatukan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan menodongkan ke kepala Baekhee seolah itu adalah sebuah pistol "...aku tidak salah bukan?"

"La-lalu, kenapa kau tidak me-membunuhku?" Baekhee terus memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menyentuh sandaran tempat tidur.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua aman, dan kau akan aku lepaskan"

Laki-laki itu membuka penutup wajahnya dan meletakanya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Laki-laki itu bangkit dan mulai membuka pakaian atasnya satu persatu hingga bertelanjang dada.Mata gadis itu hanya mengikuti setiap aktifitas yang di lakukan laki-laki itu, gadis itu waspada kalau-kalau laki-laki itu berbuat jahat padanya.

"Ap-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, jangan perkosa aku, aku mohon!" Baekhee semakin gemetar saat laki-laki yang tidak mengenakan pakaian atasnya mendekat padanya, sekilas Baekhee mengagumi tubuh atletis laki-laki itu, otot-otot perutnya yang tercetak indah dan otot lenganya yang terlihat kokoh.

'Seksi'

Hanya satu kata itulah yang terlintas di otak gadis itu saat ini, bukan berpikir mesum, karena itulah kenyataan yang dia lihat.

"Aku tidak berminat dengan gadis kecil sepertimu" laki-laki itu dengan santainya meraih ponselnya yang berasa di atas tempat tidur, tepat di samping gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu memejamkan matanya erat dan bersiap menendangnya jika sebuah sentuhan mendarat di tubuhnya, laki-laki itu mengabaikanya begitu saja, karena memang bukan itu tujuanya.

"Aku 24 tahun asal kau tahu" gadis itu membalas saat merasa tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Aku tahu, namamu Byun Baekhee, 24 tahun kau lahir di Bukcheon"

"Hei, bagaimana kau tahu"

'Plak'

Gadis itu membelalak saat laki-laki itu melemparkan kartu identitasnya juga pasport yang selalu dia bawa kemanapun dia pergi.Gadis itu merutuki kebodohanya, sementara laki-laki itu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan santainya.

"New Zeland!?"

Baekhee membelalak, saat melihat stempel yang tertera di lembaran pasport nya bertuliskan 'New Zeland', yang berarti gadis itu sedang berada di tempat itu saat ini.

"Baek, besok aku akan pergi, dan mungkin aku akan pulang dua hari lagi" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhee posesif.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" gadis itu bertanya omong kosong.

"Tidak!, aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya" laki-lak itu dengan tegas melarang "...jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, hubungi Irene"

Baekhee hanya mengangguk. Irene adalah salah satu anggota tim Chanyeol tidak jarang keduanya mengerjakan pekerjaan bersama, tentunya seorang wanita seperti Irene bisa sangat membantu untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dan parasnya yang cantik aka memudahkan pekerjaan mereka, karena tidak akan ada yang mencurigai wanita seperti Irene.

"Baek"

"Hmm?" Baekhee menatap wajah Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku, berjanjilah kau akan kembali pada keluargamu"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa denganmu"

81 Hari lalu

Itu adalah hari kedua Baekhee berada di NewZeland, tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, Park Chanyeol tidak terlalu memperdulikan kehadiran Baekhee di sampingnya, laki-laki itu menganggap gadis itu seperti tidak ada. Tak sekalipun Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan dengan gadis itu.

"Hei tuan penculik, siapa namamu"Baekhee yang merasa eksistensinya tidak di anggap "...apa kau tidak takut aku akan kabur?, lihatlah, kau tidak mengikatku atau menutup mulutku" Baekhee merasa heran dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tutup mulutmu anak kecil, jangan menggangguku" Chanyeol yang tidak suka waktu istirahatnya diganggu, pasalnya laki-laki itu sengat lelah, 2 hari di negera itu, dia habiskan waktu untuk mengintai dan memantau situasi di sekitar target yang akan dia eksekusi agar tidak menimbulkan keributan sesudahnya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menculik seseorang sebelumnya, apa aku korban pertamamu?" gadis itu mulai lancang.

Chanyeol yang terganggu segera bangkit dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

'Sret!'

Chanyeol melepas ikat pinggangnya dan mulai manaiki tempat tidur dimana gadis itu berada.

"Tidak!, aku mohon jangan memperkosaku" gadis itu mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan kaki nya menendang-nendang agar laki-laki itu menjauh "...tidak, aku mohon"

'Grep!'

'Sret!'

Chanyeol menarik kedua tangan gadis itu kebelakang dengan cepat dan mengikatnya dengan ikat pinggang yang dia lepaskan, kedua kaki panjangnya menjepit kedua lutut gadis itu dan mengikat kaki gadis itu dengan kemeja miliknya yang tergeletak di sudut tempat tidur.

"Ya!, apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis itu tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar laki-laki itu.

Saat ini tubuhnya meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan posisi tidur menyamping menghadap sofa yang berada di samping tempat tidur besar itu.

"Hmmpptt" kali ini laki-laki itu menutup mulut gadis itu dengan sapu tangan yang dia ikatkan.

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, jadi diamlah jangan menggangguku"

Setelah berlaku layaknya penculik, laki-laki itu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tempatnya semula dan berudaha memejamkan matanya.

Suasana menjadi hening, gadis itu tidak lagi banyak bersuara, dan Chanyeol hanya berusaha menikmati waktu santainya sebelum melakukan tugasnya.

'Dia tampan' batin Baekhee, gadis itu hanya bisa melihat ke satu sisi karena tangan dan kakinya yang terikat. Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat ke arah Chanyeol berada. Diam-diam gads itu menyunggingkan senyumnya saat tidak ada pemandangan lain selain wajah tampan dan tubuh kekar laki-laki yang menjadi penculiknya, gadis itu terus saja melihatnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala.

'Astaga, kenapa aku malah mengagumi laki-laki itu, sadarlah Baek, kau sudah di culik selama 5 hari'

Lama-kelamaan mata gadis itu menjadi sayu, dan memejamkan matanya jatuh tertidur.

" Aku sudah menduga, jika gadis ini akan merepotkan"

Chanyeol membuka matanya setelah gadis itu jatuh tertidur, laki-laki itu tidak terlelap sedikitpun, bahkan laki-lak itu tahu jika Baekhee menatapnya intens sedari tadi.

Hari ke 88

Seperti perkataan Chanyeol semalam, laki-laki itu benar-benar pergi, bahkan sebelum matahari meninggi. Lagi, Baekhee terbangun dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian laki-laki itu yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya.

Baekhee tidak berani keluar dari tempat itu sejak beberapa hari lalu, gadis itu merasa ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya dan tempat itu, bahkan satu minggu lalu saat dia kembali setelah membeli beberapa kebutuhan, dia merasakan aroma lain di tempatnya dan Chanyeol tinggal, barang-barang di tempat itu tidak ada yang hilang satupun, jadi jika Baekhee menganggap itu adalah perampok, gadis itu salah besar, karena tidak ada satupun barang berharga di tempat itu.

"Irene akan datang jam 10, aku sudah menyimpan beberapa makanan di kulkas, jadi jangan lupa makan"

Waktu berjalan begitu saja, gadis itu henya bermalas-malasan setelah membersihkan diri, entah kenapa Irene yang dijanjikan akan datang pukul 10 tidak kunjung datang, bahkan ini sudah tengah hari.

"Sudahlah, aku biasa sediri, mungkin Irene ada urusan penting"

79 Hari lalu

"Hei bocah, makanlah" Chanyeol mengguncang pundak Baekhee yang masih tertidur pulas. Gadis itu, Chanyeol meninggalkanya dalam keadaan terikat juga mulut yang masih tertutup sapu tangan sejak dua hari lalu.

Chanyeol hampir lupa dengan gadis itu, setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Chanyeol pergi ke Casino yang berada di bagian tersembunyi di Hotel tempatnya menginap beberapa hari ini. Laki-laki itu bermain judi selama 2 malam tanpa henti, bahkan Chanyeol sempat meniduri jalang yang ada di tempat itu dan benar-benar melupakan gadis itu yang dia tinggalkan dalam kondisi terikat.

Baekhee membuka matanya pelan, sungguh gadis itu sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi.

"Kemana saja kau tuan penculik?" Baekhee dengan nada lemah, sedangkan laki-laki itu melepaskan semua ikatan yang ada di tubuh gadis itu "...kau melupakan sanderamu rupanya, kau bau" gadis itu menutup hidungnya karena mencium aroma tidak menyenangkan dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

Entahlah, aroma itu sangat aneh, bukan kerena seseorang tidak mandi berhari-hari, bahkan ini lebih buruk.

"Apa kau habis bercinta?" gadis itu tidak tahan "...aku ingin muntah"

Baekhee turun dari tempat tidur hendak memuntahkan isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan lambung, karena tidak ada makanan yang masuk sam sekali sejak dua hari lalu.

'Bruk!'

Tubunya ambruk, gadis itu tidak punya tenaga sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya diam melihat gadis itu terkapar di lantai dan tidak bergerak karena kesadaranya mulai hilang.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Chanyeol menhampirinya dan membopong tubuh lemah gadis itu kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kau berusaha melepaskan ikatan nya? , tck!" Chanyeol henya berdecak saat mendapati bekas kemerahan di kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu karena ikatan kuat yang membelenggunya beberapa saat lalu.

"Penciumanmu sangat tajam Nona"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhee dan memilih membersihkan diri agar gadis itu tidak menyebutnya bau.

Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Laki-laki itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhee yang tampak duduk di tepian tempat tidur, sekilas laki-laki itu melirik makanan yang dia letakan di meja.

"Apa kau sudah punya tenaga?"Baekhee menoleh ke arah suara. Matanya membola melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya, tubuh stengah telanjang laki-laki itu, spontan Baekhee memalingkan pandanganya ke arah lain.

"Kita akan kembali ke Seoul besok, ganti pakaianmu dengan itu" laki-laki itu menunjuk papper bag yang dia letakkan di sofa sebelum membangunkan gadis itu.

Tidak menjawab, Baekhee hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Awalnya gadis itu masih berusaha tenang karena laki-laki itu tidak melakukan hal macam-macam padanya, tapi setelah laki-laki itu mengikatnya dan meninggalkanya begitu saja selama dua hari di kamar, Baekhee mulai ketakutan, dia takut jika laki-laki sengaja membiarkanya karena akan menjualnya pada orang asing.

Baekhee merutuki dirinya yang sempat terpesona dengan ketampanan laki-laki itu yang mendekati sempurna.

"Aku akan memulanganmu sesampainya di Seoul" laki-laki itu denngan santainya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhee dan memejamkan matanya.

"A-ahjussi" panggil Baekhee tanpa melihat laki-laki itu.

"Jangan memanggilku Ahjussi" laki-laki itu dengan nada datar.

"Tap-tapi aku tidak tahu namamu Ahjussi" ulang Baekhee.

"Jangan memenggilku Ahjussi!" nada laki-laki itu sedikit meninggi.

"Tapi Ahjussi, maaf--"

'Srek'

'Plak!!'

Laki-laki itu menarik kuat tubuh Baekhee hingga gadis itu berada di bawahnya, dan dengan tangan besarnya laki-laki itu menampar pipi mulus Baekhee hingga gadis itu kesalitan dan mulai menangis.

"Hmmphh!" laki-laki itu membungkam Baekhee dengan ciuman kasarnya di bibir gadis itu, bibir yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat laki-laki itu kesal "...aahh jangan lakukan itu, lepaskan aku!" Baekhee meronta dan mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu yang mulai mencumbui leher mulusnya.

"Aah Eomma!" Baekhee berteriak saat laki-laki itu menghhsap kuat leher Baekhee hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

"Hiks~" Baekhee masih menangis walaupun laki-laki itu sudeh melepaskan kuasanya di leher gadis itu "...dasar penjahat!!" Baekhee meneriaki laki-laki itu saat melepaskan kungkunganya meninggalkan gadis itu yang menangis di atas tempat tidur.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Baekhee terlihat bosan dan keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia makan, rasa mualnya memang berkurang, tapi keinginan makan nya semakin bertambah.

Baekhee merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiny sejak tadi, gadis itu kembali setelah memebeli beberapa makanan ringan dan soda, juga beberapa kaleng bir untuk persediaanya selama menunggu Chanyeol.

"Nuguseyo!?" Baekhee menoleh cepat dan mendapati seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Gadis itu merasa jika orang itu lah yang mengikutinya sejak beberapa hari ini.

"Ah maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terkejut"

"Apa maumu?, kau mengikutiku sejak tadi" Baekhee nyalang.

"Ah aku tidak" laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jangan menggangguku" Baekhee membentak dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu setelah memperingatkanya.

78 Hari lalu

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke suatu tempat lebih dulu"

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang dia sewa selama di negara itu dan berpesan pada Baekhee agar gadis itu menunggunya. Mereka berada di jalanan sedikit sepi, Chanyeol sengaja memarkirkan kendaraanya sedikit jauh dari tempat yanbg dia tuju dan memilih berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke tempat yang dia maksud.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika aku kabur?" Baekhee dengan nada datar.

Perkataan gadis itu membuat laki-laki itu urung menutup kembali pintu mobil dan menunduk untuk melihat gadis itu.

"Kaburlah jika kau bisa, kesempatan mu sangat besar, kaburlah jika kau mau" Chanyeol mengatakanya penuh penekanan dan menyeringai sembari menatap tajam gadis itu, membuat nyali gadis itu menciut. Dia salah karena meremehkan laki-laki itu karena tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya.

Gadis itu menatap kepergian laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh. Ini benar-benar kesempatan buatnya untuk kabur, karena seperti biasanya, laki-laki itu tidak mengikatnya sama sekali den membiarkanya bergerak bebas.

Tidak sampai 30 menit, laki-laki itu sudah kembali dan bermaksud melanjutkan perjalananya ke Airport karena jadwal penerbanyanya 2 jam lagi.

Laki-lKi itu kembali tersenyum miring saat tidak menemukan gadis itu di sekitar mobil yang mereka naiki.

"Lihat saja, sejauh apa kau bisa berjalan dengan keadaan kaki yang masih memar"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, dan memilih duduk di atas kap mesin mobilnya dan menunggu gadis itu yang dia yakini akan kembali tidak lama lagi.

"Haah, hari ini sangat cerah, sayang sekali aku harus pulang" Chanyeol membuka kancing kemejanya karena cuaca yang sedikit membuatnya kepanasan, laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan pakaian serba hitam yang biasa dia pakai, karena tidak ingin orang lain mencurigai nya. Chanyeol henya memakai kemeja dan celana berwarna hitam, laki-laki itu juga membellikan dress untuk gadis itu kenakan agar keduanya terlihat sebegai pasangan normal.

Tak lama Chanyeol memfokuskan pandanganya ke satu arah, tebakanya tepat, gadis itu berjalan tertatih menghampiri tempat Chanyeol berada dengan keringat bercucuran karena cuaca yang sangat cerah den tentu saja karena perbedaan iklim di tempat itu dan di negara asal mereka.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar dan tetap pada tempatnya, tanpa berniat membantu gadis itu yang tampak kelelahan.

Chanyeol yang tidak sabar akhirnya turun dari tempatnya dan dengan kasar menarik lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Baekhee berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman laki-laki itu. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun darinya

"Dasar penjahat! aku membencimu! hiks~" Baekhee memukuli laki-laki itu sekenanya.

"Apa kau bisa diam, hah!?" laki-laki itu mulai risih dengan teriakan Baekhee. Tapi bukan diam, gadis itu semakin menjadi dan menangis semakin keras.

"Aku bilang diam! jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini!"

'Blugh!'

Chanyeol membanting tubuh gadis itu hingga membentur bagian samping mobil berwarna kuning itu. Entah apa yang menyulut kemarahan laki-laki itu, dia hanya merasa kesal pada gadis itu.

"Bunuh saja kalau begitu, bunuh aku! dasar penjahat !" Baekhee masih berusaha memukuli Chanyeol dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa, dan menggigit lengan laki-laki itu.

"Arghh!, gadis sialan!" Chanyeol mendorong gadis itu hingga gigitanya terlepas.

'Plak!'

'Blugh!'

Chanyeol menampar keras wajah gadis itu hingga tersungkur di tanah dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Aku sudah berusaha bersikap baik padamu, kau hanya perlu menurut dan aku akan memulangkanmu, tapi kau terus saja menguji kesabaranku" Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku pastikan setelah ini kau kan membusuk di penjara" gadis itu masih memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!!"

Baekhee berteriak saat Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuhnya seperi tempo hari, menarik kedua tanganya dan menjepit kedua lutunya hingga tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan

"Aku terpaksa mengikatmu, dan jika kau tidak mau diam, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dan membuang mayatmu di tempat ini hingga keluargamu tidak akan bisa menemukan jasadmu"

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol membopong tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukanya di kursi belakang.

"Aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu setelah kita tiba di Airport, dan ingat baik-baik, kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku katakan"

Setelah hampir duabelas jam berada di pesawat menuju Korea, Baekhee memilih terus menejamkan matanya. Entah tidur tau tidak, gadis itu bertekad akan terus memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa kali gadis itu mengintip dari sudut matanya dan mendapati laki-laki di sampingnya pergi kebelakang entah untuk apa, gadis itu sama sekali tidak perduli.

Baekhee sempat berjengit kaget saat benda lembab dan dingin menempel di pipinya, juga sedikit rasa perih pada sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan keras dari laki-laki itu, juga hembusan pelan yang menerpa kulitnya.

'Dia merawat lukaku? Bahkan meniup obatnya agar cepat kering?, dia gila!' pikirnya.

"Buka matamu, aku tahu kau tidak tidur" laki-laki itu dengan nada datar "...pakai ini" laki-laki itu memberikan sebuah masker untuk Baekhee pakai.

"Tuan, siapa namamu?" Baekhee lirih, gadis itu mencoba peruntunganya.

"Kita harus cepat keluar, jika kau ingin segera pulang" laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Bakehee lembut agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan orang-orang.

Keduanya berjalan hingga sampai ke tempat terluar area bandara, selama berjalan ke area itu Chanyeol terus saja menggenggam tangan gadis itu, tapu sesampainya di tempat itu Chanyeol segera melepaskanya.

"Pulanglah, kau tidak lupa lamat rumahmu bukan?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga gadis itu "...dan ingat, jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian di atap, karena kesaksianmu tidak berguna sama sekali"

Setelah mengatakanya, Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhee yang masih menegang di tempatnya.

"Terimakasih"

Baekhee tiba-tiba, entah apa yang mendasari gadis itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang yang menculiknya dan menimbulkan luka di sudut bibirnya juga membuat pergelangan tangan juga kakinya memar.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih sudah merawat lukaku"

Lanjut gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak masih berdiri di tempatnya tanpa melihat gadis itu.

'Omong kosong!'

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya dan memberhentikan taksi yang melintas.

"Ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu--"

"Kau?"

Chanyeol terkejut saat seseorang mencegat lenganya saat hendak memasuki taksi.

Gadis itu, Byun Baekhee mencegatnya dan meminta untuk ikut denganya. Ini gila, apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu, apa bersamanya 9 hari membuat otaknya rusak dan tidak bisa berpikir logis?, yang benar saja...

"Nakka!" Chanyeol berbisik, gadis itu tidak bergeming.

Sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti apa yang dia lakukan, seharusnya dia langsung pergi saat laki-laki itu meninggalkanya, tapi entah mendapat dorongan darimana sampai dia mengikuti laki-laki itu.

"Hei kalian, cepatlah" pengemudi taksi yang sudah menunggu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Masuklah" perintah Chanyeol.

Gadis itu masuk lebih dulu. Chanyeol menutup pintu taksi alih-alih ikut masuk.

"Ya!" Baekhee memukul-mukul jendela kaca taksi yang mulai melaju setelah pintu tertutup.

Tidak habis akal, Baekhee meminta pengemudi itu mengikuti taksi yang Chanyeol naiki sesaat setelah taksi yang dia naiki melaju.

Baekhee bakan mengendap-endap mengikuti laki-laki itu yang tidak sadar jika gadis itu mengikutinya sampai ke sebuah mansion.

Gadis itu hanya menunggu tanpa berani ikut masuk dan menunggu laki-laki itu keluar.

Setelah 3 jam menunggu, laki-laki itu tidak kunjung keluar, bahkan tidak ada apapun yang keluar masuk tempat itu.

"Mhhpptt!" seseorang memebekap mulut gadis itu dari belekang.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Seharusnya kau ada di rumahmu dan berkumpul bersama keluargamu bodoh!"

Baekhee tidak bergeming, gadis itu mengenali suara berat itu, suara laki-laki yang bersamanya beberapa hari belakangan.

"A-aku merindukanmu" Baekhee menurunkan tangan laki-laki itu pelan.

"Neo micheoso!?" laki-laki itu tidak mengerti situasi saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja aku sudah terbiasa denganmu beberapa hari ini, dan saat kau menyuruhku pulang, aku merasa di campakan"

"Ikut aku!" Chanyeol menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah mobil.

"Katakan di mana rumahmu"

Laki-laki itu masih berusaha sabar.

"Kau tahu?, berada di dekatku sangat berbahaya"

Gadis itu masih diam. Sungguh Chanyeol merasa frustasi, ini kali pertamanya berurusan dengan seorang perempuan kecuali Irene partner kerjanya dan jalang-jalang yang dia tiduri tanpa harus mengenalnya.

76 Hari lalu

"Astaga! Lenganmu!"

Baekhee melompat dari tempat tidur saat melihat Chanyeol datang cucuran darah di lengan atasnya.

"Jangan berteriak, kau harus terbiasa melihatnya jika kau masih keras kepala tinggal bersamaku" laki-laki itu dengan nada datar.

Sementara Baekhee hanya berdiri mematung, gadis itu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Laki-laki itu dengan santainya membuka baju bagian atasnya kemudian mengambil peralatan untuk merawat luka nya.

"Ap-apa ini sakit?" gadis itu memberanikan diri menyentuh lengan laki-laki itu.

"Itu tidak terlalu dalam, jangan berlebihan" laki-laki itu mulai membersihkan lukanya.

"Hei Byun! Pergilah" laki -laki itu tidak tahu dengan cara apa lagi dia mengusir gadis itu. Laki-laki itu terus saja menatap Baekhee dengan tatapan tajam.

Baekhee, gadis itu tidak menjawab. Baekhee hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol, ketakutan gadis itu hilang entah kemana.

"Aku mohon pergilah, sebelum hidupmu benar-benar hancur" laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali membersihkan lukanya.

Keduanya hanya diam, keduanya tidak ada yang membuka suara selama beberapa saat.

'Chuu'

Entah dorongan dari mana, laki-laki itu mengecup bibir Baekhee yang terus saja mengatakan kalimat-kalimat omong kosong bagi laki-laki itu, tidak hanya mengecupnya, laki-laki itu melumat dan menyesap bibir gadis itu lembut.

"Apa kau bisa melakukanya lagi?" Baekhee saat laki-laki itu melepas ciumanya "...aku mohon"

'Aku tidak ingin merusak mu, aku akan menggila, aku sudah menahanya sejak hari itu'

"Apa kau tidak pernah melakukanya?, berciuman?" laki-laki itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya "...aku mohon sekali lagi padamu, pulanglah sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat" laki-laki itu berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang sudah menjadi tempat tidurnya dua hari ini.

"Aku ingin, tapi entahlah, aku merasa belum siap jika tidak melihatmu" Baekhee mengikuti laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau merayuku?"menatap aneh pada gadis itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak pandai melakukanya, spertinya aku mulai menyukaimu" Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Apa jaminanmu agar aku mau menerimamu tinggal bersamaku?" Chanyeol asal bicara, demi apapun laki-laki itu merasa jika ini aneh, situasi ini, suasana ini, terlebih kehadiran gadis itu.

Baekhee hanya diam, gadis itu bingung apa yang harus dia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau--"

"Ayo tidur bersama!" Baekhee memotong kalimat laki-laki itu "...maksudku, ayo kita bercinta"

"Kau gila Nona?!"

To Be Continue...

Part 2 gue up malem minggu ya


	2. Part 2

Gadis itu terlihat sangat tegang saat laki-laki itu menciumi lehernya, entah serius atau tidak saat mengajak laki laki itu bercinta, dengan mengatakan hal itu, Baekhee sudah menantang laki-laki itu.

"Belajarlah dengan baik, kau sangat tegang" Chanyeol melepaskan cumbuanya di leher Baekhee, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju sofa tempatnya tidur.

"Ma-maaf, ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku" gadis itu bangkit dan mengikuti Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu, tidurlah Nona menyebalkan, ini sudah larut malam" Chanyeol berbalik dan mengacak poni gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih santai, entah karena gadis itu layak ditertawakan atau ada perasaan asing yang dia rasakan, laki-laki itu mulai terkekeh. Itu adalah kali pertamanya tertawa karena seseorang.

"Aku akan berusaha" gadis itu hanya berdiri saat Chanyeol mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

"Tck!" laki-laki itu berbalik membelakangi Baekhee yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi" Baekhee belum menyerah.

"Tuan penculik" Baekhee menggoyang bahu laki-laki itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ahjussi!" kali ini gadis itu mengguncangnya sedikit keras

"Ahjussi tampan!"

Baekhee mengguncang keras dan meninggikan suaranya saat laki-laki itu tidak juga menghiraukan nya.

"Aku memang tidak berpengalaman, tapi setidaknya beri aku kesempatan, jika kau mengajariku, aku pasti mengerti"

Gadis itu terlihat sedih karena diabaikan. Baekhee berbalik dan menunduk, kali ini dia benar-benar merasa dicampakan.

"Eomonie!"

Gadis itu berteriak, Baekhee terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang. Baekhee merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dan diangkat.

"Masih saja bicara omong kosong" laki-laki itu berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

'Menggemaskan jika seperti ini, ternyata gadis ini sangat cantik'

"...kita tidur bersama malam ini, siapa tahu aku berubah pikiran, dan menelanjangimu malam ini"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhee dan merebahkanya ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, matanya hanya tertuju pada laki-laki itu, meneliti setiap inci wajahnya dan menekan-nekan otot dada laki-laki itu yang terlihat kokoh.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, aku bisa terangsang jika kau terus melakukanya" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu.

"Maaf, apa kau mau memeluk--"

Gadis itu kerkejut saat laki-laki itu memeluknya.

74 Hari Lalu

Pagi ini Baekhee baru terbangun saat matahari sudah terang, hampir pukul 10 gadis itu baru membuka matanya. Malam ini gadis itu tidur sangat lelap. Sesaat setelah membuka matanya, otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum dirinya terlelap, bayangan laki-laki itu yang mencumbuinya berputar di ingatanya, bukan kejadian 2 malam lalu yang dirinya merasa tegang saat mengajak laki-laki itu bercinta, tapi yang terjadi malam semalam berbeda, dirinya tampak menikmati pergumulan itu. Tapi pagi ini, gadis itu tidak mendapati laki-laki itu di sampingnya, entah sejak kapan laki-laki itu pergi.

"Ahh, kami belum melakukanya" ada perasaan lega sekaligus kecewa dalam hatinya saat mengingat perkataan laki-laki itu.

'Tidurlah, aku tahu kau belum siap' kemudian laki-laki itu mengakhiri cumbuan nya pada tubuh Baekhee.

"Ini Seoul?" gadis itu melihat sebuah layar tidak terlalu besar, dan di dalamnya terdapat video berbeda yang menggambarkan jalanan dan tempat-tempat hampir di seluruh Seoul "...waah semuanya bisa aku lihat" gadis itu berdecak kagum.

"Kau sudah dat--" gadi itu menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tapi gadis itu melihat sosok lain di belakang laki-laki yang tinggal bersamanya.

"Hyung, aku tidak mau pergi bersama Irene!" laki-laki itu melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhee.

"Tunggu, apa dia gadis yang kau ceritakan?" laki-laki asing lain melirik gadis itu sekilas.

"Jangan perdulikan dia, ini tidak ada hubungan denganya" Chanyeol

"Chanyeol-ah, kita butuh pekerjaan ini"laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek terus membujuk Chanyeol

'Chanyeol?, apa namanya Chanyeol?'Baekhee berpikir.

"Bisakah aku pergi sendiri tanpa Irene, atau bersamamu" Chanyeol tawar-menawar.

Laki-laki itu berpikir, matanya masih tertuju pada gadis yang berdiri di sekitar mereka.

"Baiklah" laki-laki itu mengangguk "...siapa namamu gadis kecil?"

"Aku?" Baekhee terkejut"...Ba-Baekhee"

"Baiklah, gadis itu akan pergi bersamamu"laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan perkataan yang tidak masuk akal.

Yang benar saja, mengajak gadis yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Baekhee.

"Hyung!"Chanyeol berteriak. Tapi laki-laki itu berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol.

"Aish!"Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, siapa dia, kakakmu?" Baekhee masih tidak mengerti situasinya.

'Chuu'

Chanyeol yang kesal mendekat dan meraup bibir gadis itu rakus. Tanganya mengerayangi seluruh lekuk tubuh Baekhee, hingga tubuh gadis itu meliuk tidak beraturan.

Baekhee hanya diam, gadis itu hanya mengikuti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan tanpa banyak melawan.

"Dress ini, sudah berapa hari kau memakainya?" Chanyeol sesaat setelah melepas ciumannya, nafas keduanya terengah tidak beraturan.

"Ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk saat gadis itu menunjuk dress yang dia kenakan.

"4 Hari, mungkin"

'Brett'

Chanyeol merobek baju yang gadis itu kenakan hingga menyisakan baju dalam yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Ap-apa yang--"

"Merobek milikmu"

Mendengar Chanyeol membisikan kalimat itu, jantung Baekhee berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

"Kau menginginkanya bukan?"

Baekhee hanya tertegun, gadis itu pasrah saat Chanyeol mencumbui lehernya, Baekhee memejamkan matanya, gadis itu menikmati setiap tahapnya, bahkan saat laki-laki itu menanggalakan semua pakaian dalamnya pun Baekhee pasrah, ini terlalu asing dan membuatnya terlena.

"Chanh--"

Baekhee mulai mendesahkan nama laki-laki itu saat tangan besarnya bermain di dada Baekhee, sekujur tubuhnya di buat merinding, ini nikmat terlebih saat laki-laki itu memainkan lidahnya di sana, itu membuatnya meremas kuat rambut laki-laki itu.

"Ahh~Chanh--"

"Oppa, panggil aku Chanyeol Oppa" sekali lagi laki-laki itu berbisik dengan suara beratnya, kemudian membawa tubuh gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur dan merebahkanya. Keduanya saling menatap, nafas keduanya masih memburu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol menanggalkan semua pakaianya hingga tak tersisa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menaikan keduan kaki Baekhee dan membukanya lebar-lebar.

Chanyeol mulai menggoda gadis itu, laki-laki itu menggesekan ujung kejantananya yang sudah menengang di lubang kenikmatan gadis itu.

"Nghh~Oppa~"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat Baekhee memanggilnya Oppa, itu terdengar sangat menggoda.

"Lakukan papun jika aku menyakitimu"

Chanyeol berbisik dan mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhee. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Tak lama, ekspresi wajahnya mulai berubah saat merasakan nyeri di kewanitaanya, Chanyeol melesakan kejantananya perlahan, itu tidak mudah karena ada sedikit penghalang.

"Oppa, ini sakit" Baekhee memulul-mukul lengan laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikanya, laki-laki itu terus memasuki Baekhee tanpa jeda, hingga merasakan sesuatu yang robek.

"Oppa!" Baekhee berteriak kencang saat merasakan kewanitaanya seperti robek dan sakit luar biasa, tanganya mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol kuat, bahkan kuku-kuku nya melukai laki-laki itu.

"Rasanya seperti mau mati" Baekhee menangis, merasakan sakitnya.

"Aku akan menariknya keluar jika kau tidak nyaman" Chanyeol menarik nya keluar perlahan "...aku hanya mengingatkan, aku hanya mengabuklan permintaanmu"

"Andwae! Akhh!"

Baekhee memekik saat Chanyeol menghentakan kejantananya yang sempat dia tarik.

Setelah Baekhee terlihat lebih tenang, Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara teratur.

"Chanyeol Oppa"Baekhee menahan perih di bagian kewanitaanya, walaupun itu sakit luar biasa bahkan air matanya pun terus menetes.

"Hmm, wae?"Chanyeol menatap wajah gadis di bawahnya.

Chanyeol menyadari satu hal tentang gadis itu. Baekhee, gadis itu sangat cantik terlebih saat berada di bawah kungkunganya, juga tubuh mungilnya yang sintal, juga suara merdunya yang membangkitkan gairahnya sejak berhari-hari lalu. Tidak banyak mengajaknya bicara adalah salah satu cara Chanyeol untuk menekan hasratnya pada gadis itu.

'Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan untukmu agar aku tidak merusakmu, tapi ini sudah terlambat, kau menginginkanya, bahkan rasa kau mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, saat milikkumerobeknya'

"Apa yang laki-laki itu maksud kau harus pergi denganku akhh~"Baekhee mendesah saat merasakan nyerinya perlahan hilang dan berganti dengan rasa nikmat.

"Lupakan perkataanya"Chanyeol masih menggerakan pinggulnya tetatur.

"Tap-- nghhh~"Baekhee mulai melenguh saat kewanitaanya berkedut, nikmat luar biasa.

"Tahan sebentar Baek"Chanyeol merasakan jika gadis itu menemui klimaksnya

"Aahh~"Baekhee mendesah saat merasakan kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"Baekhee hanya mengangguk lemah, demi apapun, Baekhee terlihat lebih seksi berkali lipat. Chanyeol mengecup sekilas bibir Baekhee.

"...Baiklah"Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, laki-laki itu merasakan kejantananya semakin menegang dan ingin meledak di dalam sana.

"Mhh~akhh Oppa!"Baekhee menjerit saat Chanyeol mulai memainkan puting payudaranya dengan ujung lidahnya.

Kewanitaanya semakin berkedut cepat dan mulai mengetat mencengkeram sesuatu yang bergerak liar di dalam sana.

"Sedikit lagi sayang"Chanyeol merasakan jepitan kuat di kejantanya, gadis itu orgasme untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nghh~ahh~"

"Arrghh~ahh~"Chanyeol pun menyusul dan menyemburkan semua spermanya kedalam sana.

"Oppa~apa ini yang namanya bercinta?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Baekhee berkali-kali.

"Oppa~ayo lakukan lagi, aku menginginkanya lagi"

"As your wish baby"

70 Hari lalu

Chanyeol menemui laki-laki yang dia panggil Hyung beberapa hari lalu di sebuah Mansion untuk menyarahkan sebuah bingkisan.

"Aku sudah menduganya"laki-laki itu menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan duduk di samping laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Wae Hyung?"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Laki-laki itu merasa Chanyeol akan mengerti dengan maksudnya.

"Aku sudah menduganya jika kau akan bersikap keras kepala"

"Aku tidak ingin melibatkan gadis itu dalam pekerjaan kita"

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya?"laki-laki itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Omong kosong"Chanyeol terkekeh.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk

"Apa semuanya lancar?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku membawanya padamu"

"Chanyeol-ah" laki-laki itu melihat kegelisahan pada diri Chanyeol "...aku harap kau tidak bersikap bodoh dan terus tinggal bersama gadis itu"

"Dan jika kau sudah terjerat cinta gadis itu, aku tidak akan bisa membantumu"laki-laki itu bangkit dari duduknya hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Seperti kau dan Irene?"laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haah" laki-laki itu menghela nafas "...berhentilah jika kau tidak ingin merusak gadis itu seperti aku merusak gadis yang aku cintai"kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Chanyeol "...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bunuh dia atau kau akan hancur" laki-laki itu tanpa berbalik "...jika kau tidak bisa melakukanya, aku bisa membantumu"tubuh laki-laki itu hilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol hanya diam, bagaimana mungkin dia tega membunuh gadis seperti Baekhee, entahlah setelah kejadian hari itu, perlakuan Chanyeol pada gadis itu sedikit berbeda.

Itu bukan hal besar bagi Chanyeol, jika hanya meniduri seseorang saja, Chanyeol sudah sering melakukanya, puluhan, atau bahkan sudah ratusan kali laki-laki itu melakukanya.

Tapi Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat melakukanya dengan gadis itu, Bakehee membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak tidak karuan.

"Membunuhnya?, itu tidak masuk akal, Junmyeon Hyung keterlaluan" gumamnya sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Baekhee, ahh semuanya jadi rumit" Chanyeol "...apa yang dia harapkan dariku, bahkan dia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya"

"Haah"

68 Hari lalu

"Oppa, kau masih di sini?"Baekhee mendapati Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur setelah malam panas mereka, sejak hari itu keduanya seperti pasangan yang dimabuk cinta, keduanya akan melakukan hubungan sex selagi bisa.

"Wae?"Chanyeol dengan nada datar.

"Oppa" Baekhee memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu dari belakang "..aku ingin--"

"Tidak!"Chanyeol menepis lengan gadis itu dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku belum mengatakanya"gadis itu menatap laki-laki itu tidak mengerti.

"Jangan katakan apapun, kemasi barang-barangmu"Chanyeol memakai pakaian serba hitam nya

"...aku akan mengantarmu pulang, jagan melawanku"laki-laki itu menatap Baekhee tajam, kontras sekali dengan Chanyeol yang semalam membuatnya mendesah sepanjang malam.

"Aku tidak mau"Baekhee menggeleng keras.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu hah!?"Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Entahlah, laki-laki itu benci setiap kali dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang asing saat bersama gadis itu.

"Aku ingin bersamamu"Baekhee memelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, aku bukan orang baik, aku menculikmu, aku juga seorang pembunuh, bahkan kau menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana aku menembak targetku"Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya.

"Molla"Baekhee hanya menunduk, gadis itu tidak mengerti dengan dirinya, Chanyeol benar, ini bisa saja berbahaya untuknya.

"Apa kau mata-mata yang mengawasiku!?"Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua bahu gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak!, aku--"

"Katakan padaku, apa maumu sebenarnya!?" Chanyeol menguncang bahu gadis itu

"Katakan Nona!!!"Baekhee hanya diam, tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan, gadis itu terlalu bingung dengan pikiranya sendiri

'Plak!'

"Apa kau bisu hah!?"Chanyeol menampar pipi Baekhee, gadis itu merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

Baekhee tidak mengerti, kenapa setiap kali Chanyeol mengusirnya, rasanya seperti patah hati yang teramat sangat, merasa di buang dan di campakan.

'Plak!'

Sekali lagi, laki-laki itu menampar pipi mulus gadis itu hingga sudut bibir nya menetskan darah segar.

Baekhee mulai meneteskan air matanya, gadis itu menangis.

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan percaya?"

Baekhee menatap nanar pada laki-laki itu. Mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang gadis itu rasakan, bahkan ini adalah kali kedua gadis itu mengatakan jika dia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Tidak masuk akal" Chanyeol geram, kekesalan yang dia rasakan sudah pada puncaknya "...kau sudah gila!?"

Chanyeol meloloskan pistol yang dia selipkan di pakaianya dan mengarahkan tepat di kepala gadis itu.

"Biarkan aku tetap bersamamu"gadis itu memohon.

'Ckrek!'

'BANG!'

Tbc


	3. Part 3

Warning! 21!

I Always serious for 'Warning' word

67 Hari lalu

Chanyeol kembali saat hari sudah terang, laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhee yang menangis histeris, gadis itu sempat berpikir mugkin nyawanya akan melayang karena kebodohanya sendiri yang memilih tinggal bersama laki-laki asing yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah memikat seluruh hatinya, tidak masuk akal memang.

"Kau masih tidur?"

Chanyeol duduk di tepi tempat tidur saat melihat Baekhee masih berbaring, gadis itu tidak bergeming dari tidurnya, Baekhee tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam kehidupanku yang jauh dari kata baik" sambungnya "...kau membuatku benar-benar frustasi, aku dengan mudahnya membunuh mereka, tapi membunuh gadis kecil sepertimu saja aku tidak sanggup melakukanya"

Chanyeol duduk membelakangi Baekhee, laki-laki itu tidak menyadarinya jika gadis itu sudah duduk di belakangnya.

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, aku akan membeli pakaian baru utukmu, seminggu ini kau memakai pakaianku yang kebesaran di tubuhmu itu, aku khawatir jika Junmyeon Hyung melihatmu, dia akan--"

'Chuu'

Baekhee meraih kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mengecupnya sesaat setelah laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat keadaannya. Chanyeol terkejut saat merasakan telapak tangan dan bibir gadis itu sangat panas.

"Baek, tubuhnmu panas sekali" Chanyeol meraba leher Baekhee dengan punggung tanganya.

"Ayo bercinta" gadis itu meracau karena demamnya.

"Baekhee, apa kau gila!? Kau sedang demam!"Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu gadis itu, yang entah sadar atau tidak mengajaknya bercinta, sepagi ini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau menganggapku gila, itu karena aku tergila-gila padamu, bahkan saat kau hampir menembakku kemarin, aku sangat siap jika harus mati di tanganmu" Baekhee menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan Chanyeol, laki-laki itu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu Oppa, dan aku bersungguh untuk itu" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu "...dan aku akan pastikan kau juga akan membalas perasaanku, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, walau hanya pada tubuhku"

'Jika cinta yang kau maksud adalah birahi, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak awal aku membawamu ke New Zeland, tapi jika Cinta adalah perasaan, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah pantas dicintai atau mencintai'

"Persetan dengan Cinta, kau sedang demam, kau harus segera diobati" Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhee yang lemah.

Laki-laki itu bangkit dan meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, Chanyeol tampak gelisah saat orang yang dia hubungi tidak kunjung menerima panggilanya.

"Irene Noona, kau bisa membantuku--" setelah berkali-kali me-redial, akhirnya sambungan itu berhasil terhubung.

"Oppa" Baekhee memanggil laki-laki itu yang menjauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Ada apa Yeol?"seseorang di seberang telefon menjawab.

"Noona, bawakan beberapa obat-obatan"

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak! Bawakan aku pakaian wanita—ya mungkin seukuran denganmu dan—" Chanyeol ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan?" Irene penasaran.

"Beberapa pakaian da-lam wa--ni--ta" Chanyeol ragu, laki-laki itu terlalu malu untuk mengatakanya.

"Apa!? Untuk ap--"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, aku tunggu segera" sergah Chanyeol agar Irene tidak bertanya macam-macam dan segera mematikan sambungan telefon nya.

Chanyeol kembali ketempat Baekhee, gadis itu seperti tidak sanggup walau untuk membuka matanya, kepalanya pusing karena demam. Suhu tubuh gadis itu hampir menyentuh angka 40 derajat saat Chanyeol mengukurnya.

"Oppa" lirih Baekhee

"Maaf" Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk tubuh ringkih Baekhee, laki-laki itu berusaha meminta maaf walau terdengar sangat kaku "...kau pasti shock karena tembakan itu" Chanyeol benar-benar menyesal.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhee ketakutan, bahkan saat pertama kali keduanya bertemu, Baekhee sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama hampir 2 hari karena shock dan ketakutan ketika Chanyeol menodongkan pistol di kepalanya.

Setelah hampir dua jam, Irene datang dengan membawa barang bawaan yang tidak bisa di katakan sedikit.

"Park Chan--yeol--"

Irene menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat pemandangan langka. Selama wanita itu mengenal Park Chanyeol, tidak sekalipun laki-laki itu berlaku manis pada orang lain, terutama seorang gadis.

Tapi saat ini Irene menyaksikanya, Chanyeol tertidur bersandar di headboard sambil memangku dan memeluk tubuh seorang gadis yang juga tidur di dekapan laki-laki itu.

"Apa gadis itu sedang sakit?"

Irene memberanikan diri mendekati keduanya seteleh meletakan barang bawaanya yang sangat banyak, tentu saja itu barang pesanan Park Chanyeol yang mengirimkan pesan singkat setelah menutup sambungan telefon nya begitu saja.

"Yeol-ah" Irene memberanikan diri membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Noona" Chanyeol lirih "...aku tertidur"

"Siapa dia?" Irene berbisik.

"Kka" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan Irene agar menjauh dan keluar dari kamar tidurnya, walaupun tempat itu bukan benar-benar sebuah kamar.

"Aku tidak yakin ukuranya tepat, aku rasa akan sedikit kebesaran untuknya" irene melipat kedua tanganya di dada saat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa, aku rasa miliknya juga tidak terlalu kecil" Chanyeol berjalan melewati Irene begitu saja dan mengambil air dari lemari pendingin.

"Eish!" Irene mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol"...aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam padamu, aku harap kau tidak membuatnya berada dalam bahaya"

"Ya aku tahu" Chanyeol duduk di sofa yang menghadap tepat ke arah tempat tidur, dan menatap Baekhee yang masih tidur pulas.

"Aku pulang dulu" Irene melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar "...ingatlah kata-kataku, mencintai itu bukanlah sebuah dosa, jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri"

Irene pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit menggelitik di hati laki-laki itu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Noona?" Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Entahlah" Irene melongok sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi.

'Cinta? Omong kosong!'

57 Hari Lalu

Satu bulan, gadis itu tinggal bersama laki-laki yang menikmati tubuhnya hampir setiap hari. Jika saja gadis itu sadar, dirinya sudah menjadi budak seks laki-laki itu. Lagi-lagi mengatas namakan cinta, Baekhee mengabaikan kenyataan itu, dan meyakini jika laki-laki itu pun merasakan perasaan yang sama denganya.

"Kau jalang Baek"

'Plak'

"Anghh~Oppa~"

Chanyeol menampar bokong mulus Baekhee, Chanyeol terus saja menghentak-hentakan kejantananya dari arah belakang. Bukan kesakitan, Baekhee justru mengerang nikmat, dan cukup lama keduanya bertahan dengan posisi itu.

"Baekhh sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pundak gadis itu, sementara tanganya meremas dada gadis itu yang menggantung bebas.

"Oppa lebih cepat nghh~" Baekhee sudah tidak sanggup menahanya, posisi itu begitu nikmat, juga begitu menyakitkan bagi Baekhee.

"Jalang kecil Arghh!" Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan kejantananya seperti diperat dan dipijat di dalam sana, itu nikmat dan membuatnya tidak sabar untuk menyemburkan cairan cintanya ke dalam sana.

"Aku akan menjadi jalanghhmu, aku hanya akhhan menggodamu Oppa~" Baekhee terengah-engah, demi apapun tubuhnya merasa lelah, ini adalah kali ketiganya Chanyeol memasukinya, tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"Oppa~akhh~" Baekhee menemui puncaknya, gadis itu orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya, lututunya terasa lemas luar biasa.

"Arghhh~sialan! kau selalu nikmat Baek" Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat saat kewanitaan gadis itu berkedut teratur dan..."...arrghhh~aahhh~" Chanyeol merasakan rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri saat kembali menyemburkan sperma nya kedalam gadis itu.

Tak lama tubuh keduanya ambruk, keduanya tidur menyamping dengan kejantanan Chanyeol masih bertahan di dalam sana.

Entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Baekhee saat ini, 'Menyedihkan' atau 'Mengenaskan' entah apapun itu, gadis itu tetap di butakan perasaanya yang sangat tidak masuk akal. hampir seluruh tubuh Baekhee di penuhi bercak merah , tanda itu tidak benar-benar menghilang dari kulit mulusnya karena laki-laki itu akan terus mencumbunya, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus saat ini, gadis itu kehilangan beberapa angka dari berat badanya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan sayang, hmm?"

"Tidak Oppa" Baekhee berbalik menghadap Chanyeol setelah laki-laki itu melepaskan kejantananya.

Baekhee bersandar di dada laki-laki itu, ini hal yang paling gadis itu sukai setelah kegiatan bercintanya, keduanya saling mendekap, demi apapun ini terasa nyaman.

"Istirahatlah, dan pulihkan tenagamu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" Chanyeol mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Hngg?" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah laki-laki yang sedang mendekap tubuhnya itu.

"Aku yakin kau sudah merindukan hal ini" lanjut Chanyeol sembari mengusap keringat di dahi Baekhee.

"Oppa"

"Ya sayang?" Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhee.

"Aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol tersentak mendengarnya, laki-laki itu terdiam dan menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhee.

'Aku mohon jangan mengatakanya lagi, dasar bodoh'

"Ya, istirahatlah" Chanyeol membenamkan wajah gadis itu ke dadanya, laki-laki itu tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata itu, baginya Cinta adalah sesuatu yang berarti, dan laki-laki itu merasa jika dirinya tidak pantas untuk itu.

Lagi-lagi Baekhee harus menelan kekecewaan karena laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengatakan hal yang sama denganya.

Baekhee sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan bergerak tidak nyaman saat merasakan nyeri daerah kewanitaanya, mereka benar-benar sudah seperti maniak, mungkin karena kebiasaan Chanyeol yang sering bergonta-ganti perempuan setiap harinya, itu tidak masalah untuk Chanyeol yang sudah biasa melakukanya, tapi tidak untuk Baekhee, gadis itu harus meladeni nafsu laki-laki itu kapanpun, karena itu adalah syarat yang laki-laki itu ajukan agar dirinya tidak lagi mencari jalang di luar untuk memuaskan nafsunya, gadis itu benar-benar hancur berantakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol merasakan Baekhee yang bergerak gelisah di dekapanya.

"Hmm, aku baik Oppa" Baekhee mengangguk.

"Katakan jika kau kesakitan, aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukanya" Chanyeol merasakan jika gadis itu sedikit mencengkeram punggungnya.

"Tidak Oppa, aku--"

"Aku tidak akan mencari wanita lain di luar" Chanyeol dengan nada tegas.

"Maafkan aku Oppa"

'Kenapa kau mau menghancurkan dirimu demi laki-laki sepertiku?, bahkan di awal pertemuan kita?'

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, laki-laki itu mendekap tubuh ringkih Baekhee possesif.

"Oppa, jangan mendorongku menjauh, karena aku bisa gila jika kau melakukanya lagi, aku mau melakukan apa saja untukmu" gumam gadis itu. Itu cukup jelas didengar, tapi Chanyeol hanya diam, laki-laki itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Tak lama keduanya jatuh tertidur, ini malam yang panjang bagi keduanya, dan mungkin matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit, tapi keduanya baru menjemput mimpi saat jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

56 Hari lalu

Chanyeol hampir lupa jika dia menjanjikan sesuatu pada Baekhee, laki-laki itu tertidur dengan nyenyaknya, bahkan ini sudah hampir tengah hari saat dirinya membuka mata besarnya.

Chanyeol merasa memeluk Baekhee saat keduanya tidur, tapi saat matanya terbuka lebar, laki-laki itu tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Chanyeol bangkit segera dan memakai pants yang masih tergeletak di lantai setelah melepas dan melemparnya asal.

'Oppa, aku pergi'

Chanyeol meremas sebuah kertas kecil yang dia temukan di atas meja. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat membacanya, ada sebuah perasaan yang entah apa yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"Dia pergi" Chanyeol tersenyum miris "...ahh...harusnya aku senang, tapi- sudahlah" Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau gadis kecil yang nakal, aku harap kau tidak menghancurkan dirimu lebih, aku benar-benar sudah merusakmu" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri, laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Entah berapa lama Chanyeol tertidur, laki-laki itu terbangun karena merasakan lehernya pegal.

"Oppa"

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya.

'Ah aku mulai berhalusinasi, Baekhee sudah pergi'

Chanyeol hanya diam melihat gadis yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Oppa Ireona" gadis itu mengguncang tubuhnya lebih keras hingga Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Baekhee?" Chanyeol yakin jika gadis di sampinya bukan hanya bayangan halusinasinya.

"Waeyo? Kau kenapa tidur di sini?" gadis itu menutup tubuh setengah telanjang Chanyeol dengan coat nya. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol yanga menggunakan pants yang dia kenakan saat mencari gadis itu di sekeliling tempat itu.

Chanyeol menatap lekat wajah Baekhee, entah apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki itu, Chanyeol hanya tertegun melihat Baekhee.

'Greb'

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhee tiba-tiba setelah sadar jika gadis di hadapanya benar-benar nyata, Chanyeol memeluknya erat.

"Astaga! Kau kenapa Yeol?"

"Noona?"

Suara Irene mengejutkan Chanyeol yang masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Chanyeol terus saja mengusir Baekhee, tapi saat kesalah pahaman setelah dia membaca catatan itu, entah kenapa perasaanya seperti diremas kuat hingga jantungnya terasa remuk.

"Bersiaplah, Junmyeon memanggilmu" Irene meletakan beberapa kantong besar berisi pakaian dan makanan.

"Tapi--Baek kau memotong rambutmu?" Chanyeol masih kebingungan, terlebih saat melihat Baekhee dengan potongan rambut yang lebih pendek.

Gadis itu sengaja memotong rambutnya, bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dengan rambut pendek sebahu.

"Apa kau tidak suka? Oppa maafkan aku" gadis itu merasa bersalah.

'Chuu'

"Aku akan segera kembali" Chanyeol bangkit setelah mengecup singkat bibir Baekhee.

Laki-laki itu segera memakai pakaian dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhee dan Irene.

"Seperti bukan Park Chanyeol"

Irene hanya menggeleng melihat sikap Chanyeol, Irene bahkan hampir tidak percaya setelah melihat perlakuan Chanyeol pada Baekhee.

Irene beberapa kali datang setelah hari itu, tapi setiap wanita itu datang, Chanyeol tidak ada di tempatnya, hanya Baekhee yang selalu berada di tempat itu. Keduanya tidak banyak berbicara, Irene hanya memastikan jika gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Hanya saja pagi ini Irene melihat Baekhee yang berantakan setelah tubuh gadis itu dijamah habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol. Irene membawa Baekhee sebelum Chanyeol bangun dan berharap gadis itu mau dia antarkan pulang, tapi seperti sudah terprogram di otak dan pikiran gadis bernama Byun Baekhee itu jika saat ini hidupnya hanya untuk laki-laki yang bernama Park Chanyeol.

Gadis itu menangis dan memohon agar Irene tidak membawanya pergi jauh dari Chanyeol. Irene tidak mengerti, ini tidak biasa. Akhirnya Irene menyerah dan membawa gadis itu ke sebuah salon kecantikan untuk memotong rambut gadis itu yang tampak tidak terawat.

"Dia belum membersihkan diri" lirih Baekhee menatap Chanyeol yang sudah mengilang di balik pintu.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?, si brengsek itu?" Irene sambil menyimpan makanan yang mereka bawa di lemari penyimpanan, dan minuman ke lemari pendingin.

"Hmm?" Baekhee menoleh pada Irene.

"Berpikirlah dua kali sebelum kau menyesal" Irene terdengar tegas.

"Eonnie~"

"Aku bukan menjadi pihak jahat di sini, tapi--"

"Aku tahu, ini berbahaya, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol Oppa" Baekhee menunduk sedih.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik gadis kecil" Irene mengusap kepala Baekhee.

"Aku akan mengenalnya" gadis itu keras kepala.

"Seberapa jauh dia menghancurkanmu?" Irene duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Aku yang menghancurkan diriku sendiri"

"Kau gila?"

Irene bukan tidak tahu jika gadis itu sudah ditiduri oleh Chanyeol, tapi Irene tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"Oppa juga mengatakanya" Baekhee lirih.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang mafia sepertinya?"

"Ma-mafia?"

Baekhee terkejut saat Irene menyebutkan jika Chanyeol adalah seorang mafia. Baekhee tahu jika Chanyeol adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi Baekhee tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Kau pikir ini rumahnya?" Baekhee menatap Irene "...ini hanya tempat persembunyianya" Irene menarik nafas dalam "...dia menempatkan aku dan Junmyeon di atas, tapi sebenarnya dialah otak dari semuanya"

"La-lalu--" Baekhee tergagap.

"Dia menyembunyikan identitasnya, kami memalsukan kematianya beberapa tahun lalu" Irene lagi-lagi menarik nafas dalam "...dia membunuh mantan pimpinanya di kepolisian, dia mantan detektif danmemilih pergi ke New Zeland untuk menjadi seorang pengusaha, bukan pengusaha biasa dia masuk dalam jaringan mafia yang berpusat di sana"

"Beberapa tahun lalu dia kembali dan mengembangkan bisnisnya di Korea, selama beberapa tahun perusahaanya berkembang sangat pesat, pemimpin di kepolisian sangat berperan dalam perkembangan bisnis Chanyeol, tapi saat itu Chanyeol terlalu emosi saat berhadapan dengan mantan pimpinanya, karena Chanyeol mengetahui semua kebusukan pria itu dan Chanyeol menembak pria itu hingga tewas" Irene melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Oppa" Baekhee terlihat mengasihani Chanyeol.

Irene hanya mengerutkan dahinya melihat reaksi Baekhee. Demi apapun itu bukan reaksi wajar dari seorang yang berada di situasi seperti Baekhee.

"Selama aku mengenalnya, tidak sekalipun Chanyeol melibatkan seorang wanita di kehidupanya, Chanyeol sadar itu akan sangat berbahaya untuk pergerakanya, terlebih untuk wanita itu sendiri" Irene tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol.

"Alden Park, itu nama yang mereka kenal di luar sana. Chanyeol menggunakan nama itu sejak memasuki bangku sekolah"

"Bagaimana kau--" Baekhee tidak mengerti bagaimana wanita itu tahu banyak tentang Chanyeol dan masa lalunya.

"Keluarga Bae mengadopsinya, ayahku menjadikan dia adikku" wajah Irene berubah sendu saat mengingat Ayahnya "..aku Bae Irene dan dia Park Alden, semua menganggap itu aneh, tapi Chanyeol tidak mau mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi Bae, dia bersikeras memakai nama keluarga aslinya"

"Keluarga kami berasal dari New Zeland, ayahku membawa Chanyeol setelah dia kembali dari Korea dalam urusan bisnis" Irene melanjutkan.

"Jadi ayah kalian juga--"

"Tidak, ayahku hanya pebisnis biasa" Irene membantah, wanita itu tahu apa yang Baekhee pikirkan "...Park Chanyeol, tidak ada yang tahu asal usul anak itu kecuali Ayahku dan Chanyeol sendiri, Ayahku menyimpanya sendiri sampai dia meninggal sebelum Chanyeol lulus sekolah kepolisian"

"Dia--"

"Kau terlalu banyak Bicara Noona"

Pembicaraan Irene terhenti karena suara berat Chanyeol terdengar. Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Irene yang dengan lancang menceritakan sebagian masa lalu mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah" Irene terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Pergilah Noona, pergilah sebelum aku membunuh kakak perempuanku sendiri"

"Oppa"

Irene dan Baekhee bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekati keduanya. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terpancar dari wajah Irene, wanita itu tampak santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ayo kita pergi Baek, biarkan dia menenangkan diri" Irene menarik Baekhee untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Grep'

"Dia miliku, jangan menyentuhnya tanpa seijinku" Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhee.

"Jangan menyakitinya, dia tidak bersalah" Irene menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. Wanita itu khawatir jika Chanyeol akan menyakiti gadis itu.

"Nakka!!!"

Suara Chenyeol menggema di setiap sudut ruangan itu. Irene memeluk Baekhee yang terlihat ketakutan dengan bentakan Chanyeol.

'Sret!'

Chanyeol menarik Baekhee dari pelukan Irene.

"Pergilah Noona, sebelum kesabaranku habis!" Chanyeol mengatakanya penuh penekanan.

"Jangan menyakitinya"Irene pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakanya.

Keduanya hanya diam tidak bergeming setelah Irene pergi, mungkin sekitar 10 menit, keduanya tidak ada yang beranjak sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku" Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya "...pergilah sebelum aku--"

"Tidak Oppa"

"Jalang!!"

'Plak!'

Tbc

Lagi...

Maaf, jangan bosen baca kata TBC, sebelum menyentuh angka 90 Hari di story ini.


	4. Part 4

Warning! 21 and Typo

I Always Serious about 'Warning' word

Baekhee terlihat nyaman berada di pelukan Chanyeol, keduanya duduk saling memeluk. Laki-laki itu sempat tersulut emosi dan menampar Baekhee sangat keras hingga sudut bibir gadis itu mengeluarkan darah. Tapi seketika Chanyeol sadar jika gadis itu tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

"Apa ini sakit?" Chanyeol mengusap luka di sudut bibir Baekhee dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sedikit" Baekhee terlihat meringis saat Chanyeol menyentuh lukanya.

"Oppa, apa kau sudah membersihkan diri?" Baekhee mendongak dan menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

"Apa aneh?" Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

"Itu--semalam kan--" Baekhee mengingatkan laki-laki itu tentang kegiatan keduanya semalam tadi.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil saat gadis itu mengingatkan nya, laki-laki itu tidak lupa sama sekali, hanya saja dia sangat terburu-buru saat Irene menyebut nama Junmyeon.

"Temani aku membersihkan diri, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya" Chanyeol bangkit dan menarik tangan gadis itu.

"Tapi aku--" Baekhee bingung, tapi gadis itu hanya menurut saat laki-laki itu menariknya ke kamar mandi.

Baekhee tidak takut jika Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu padanya, hanya saja ini masih tengah hari.

"Oppahh~"

Baekhee terpaksa meloloskan desahanya saat Chanyeol terus saja menggoda kemaluanya dengan tangan besarnya, bahkan Chanyeol memainkan payudara Baekhee sejak awal.

Chanyeol menguasai tubuh gadis itu dari belakang, bahkan kejantananya sudah mengeras dan terasa mengganjal di bagian belakang tubuh Baekhee.

"Oppa, kau sudah berj--aahh~"

Baekhee semakin mendesah saat Chanyeol menyelipkan kejantananya di antara kedua pahanya hingga menyentuh kewanitaanya, semantara kedua tangan laki-laki itu masih bermain di tempat yang sama. Chanyeol mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dan merasakan kenikmatan yang sedikit berbeda jika laki-laki itu memasuki Baekhee.

"Oppa~"

"Aku tidak akan memasukimu sayang, cukup seperti ini aahhh~" Chanyeol merasakan hangat pada kejantananya saat bergesekan dengan kewanitaan gadis itu.

Chanyeol mangecup pundak Baekhee dan meninggalkan tanda di sana, itu bukan satu-satunya, bahkan punggung dan leher gadis itu penuh bercak merah karena perbuatan laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau menyukainya hmm?"

Baekhee hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, matanya terpejam menikmati permainan sex tidak biasanya. Keduanya bertahan seperti itu sampai keduanya orgasme, keduanya sama-sama menikmati walaupun Chnayeol tidak memasukan kejantananya.

"Kita pergi lain kali hmm?" Chanyeol menarik miliknya dari sela pangkal paha Baekhee dan membalik tubuh gadis itu.

"Memangnya Oppa akan mengajakku kemana?" Baekhee dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Chanyeol menyudahi kegiatan mengguyur tubuh mereka di bawah shower yang berakhir dengan desahan nikmat keduanya, mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak menjamah tubuh Baekhee, yang sudah membuatnya candu akhir-akhir ini, bagaimana tidak, sekilas tubuh Baekhee terlihat kecil, tapi ukuran payudara gadis itu bisa dikatakan terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya, juga kulitnya yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, dan beruntunglah si brengsek itu yang menjadi laki-laki pertama yang menjamah tubuh indah Baekhee, bahkan gadis itu dengan suka rela menyerahkan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhee dan mengeringkan tubuh gadis itu sebelum melilitkan handuk di pinggngnya sendiri.

"Oppa katakan, kau akan mengajaku kemana?" rengek gadis itu.

"Berkencan" jawab Chanyeol singkat dan meninggalkan Baekhee yang mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, gadis itu terlihat senang dan berpikir jika laki-laki itu mulai melunak dan mengajaknya pergi keluar.

"Ayo kita pergi" Baekhee menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah mengenakan pakaian dan mengekori pergerakan laki-laki itu.

"Bukankah aku--"

"Sekarang ya"

Chanyeol memalingkan pandanganya dari gadis itu, bagaimana tidak, gadis itu memohon dengan wajah memelas seperti seekor anak anjing yang memohon untuk dipungut dan diadopsi.

"Pakai pakaianmu"

"Gomawo Oppa"

Gadis itu bersorak saat Chanyeol kembali berubah pikiran dan mau mengajaknya keluar.

Baekhee terlihat senang saat Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat yang sangat dia ingin kunjungi kelak saat dia mempunyai seorang kekasih. Bahkan Baekhee akan mengulang adegan drama dimana pemeran di dalamnya tengah berkencan di sebuah tempat dan menaiki beberapa wahana di tempat itu juga adegan dimana si laki-laki akan memakai hiasan kepala yang lucu dan membelikan permen kapas untuk kekasih ya. Taman Bermain, Chanyeol membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang tepat.

"Whoaa Oppa" mata Baekhee berbinar melihat wahana-wahana di taman bermain yang sedang beroprasi "...Oppa, apa tidak akan ada yang mengenali kita?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, laki-laki itu sangat yakin pada penyamaran keduanya, Chanyeol memakai kacamata dan membiarkan poni ikal nya menjuntai di dahinya, dan terlihat seperti seorang remaja. Juga Baekhee, gadis itu sudah memotong rambutnya, walaupun bukan atas perintah Chanyeol.

"Oppa ayo kita kesana" Baekhee menarik laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Carrousel?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis matanya saat Baekhee mengajaknya menaiki wahanya itu.

"Ya, ayo Oppa" Baekhee memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Itu permainan anak kecil" Chanyeol menggeleng, karena laki-laki itu menganggap itu terlalu kekanakan.

Tapi Baekhee terus menarik tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk turut mengantri di barisan untuk mendapatkan giliran untuk menaikinya.

"Hagsaeng, apa kalian membolos sekolah untuk berkencan?"

Penjaga laki-laki yang memeriksa di pintu masuk menuduh keduanya membolos sekolah. Apa masih pantas untuk Chanyeol dipanggil Hagsaeng di usianya yang menginjak 32tahun, walaupun Baekhee masih terlihat seperti siswa sekolah menengah.

"Mwo!? Hagsaeg? Ya! Ahjussi--"

"Kkaja Oppa" Baekhee menarik laki-laki itu yang terlihat kesal dengan paman penjaga wahana itu.

"Cih, anak jaman sekarang"

Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa yang Baekhee inginkah, laki-laki itu berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menuruti apapun yang gadis itu inginkan.

Keduanya beralih dari wahana satu ke wahana lainya, dari yang paling klasik seperti carrousel dan yang paling ekstrim, Chanyeol hanya menuruti apa kehendak Baekhee, entah ada apa dengan laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau senang?" Chanyeol melirik gadis di sampingnya sekilas.

"Sangat, terimakasih Oppa"

Baekhee menganguk sembari memakan eskrim yang Chanyeol berikan, juga gula kapas yang dia titipkan pada Chanyeol. Wajah bahagia tidak bisa Baekhee sembunyikan sama sekali, bagaimana tidak, dia melakukan hal yang sangat ingin dia lakukan terlebih lagi bersama laki-laki yang dia cintai, cinta? Apakah semudah itu Baekhee jatuh cinta, apa kata-kata cinta yang sering dia teriakan pada laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu benar adanya, apa selama ini gadis itu hanya merasakan euforia sesaat dan akan hilang begitu saja setelah dia bosan, apapun itu, Baekhee hanya menikmatinya saat ini.

Kadang Chanyeol berpikir, apakah mungkin seseorang dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta? Seperti yang Baekhee katakan padanya, apakah gadis itu hanya berlebihan menyikapi perasaan menyenangkan dan mengklaim bahwa perasaan itu adalah Cinta?. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, apa yang salah dengan gadis itu? Apa gadis itu selama ini tidak bahagia? Bukan tanpa alasan Chanyeol berpikir demikian, karena perhatian darinya membuat Baekhee terlihat sangat senang, dan bisa di katakan bahagia, walaupun hanya secuil yang laki-laki itu lakukan, semisal mengacak poni gadis itu. Entahlah, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu perduli.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat keduanya berada tidak jauh dari pintu keluar taman bermain.

"Hnn?" dahi Baekhee berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol Oppa nya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Baek pulanglah, aku sudah memesan taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang, aku sudah mengaktifkan ponselmu kembali, jadi pulanglah"

"Oppa"

Baekhee terkejut luar biasa saat Chanyeol mengatakanya begitu saja sambil menyerahkan ponsel gadis itu di tanganya. Baekhee tidak berpikir sejauh ini jika maksud Chanyeol mengajaknya bersenang-senang hanya untuk meninggalkanya di tempat ini. Oh ayolah, Baekhee bukan anak kecil yang nakal dan sengaja ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya karena gadis itu sangat merepotkan. Apa maksud Chanyeol, apa yang ada di pikiran laki-laki brengsek itu.

'Maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu di sini, masa depanmu masih panjang, bahkan mungkin lebih indah daripada harus terus terkurung bersamaku, berbahagialah Baek'

Chanyeol diam sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauh dan meninggalkan gadis itu di belakang.

"Ini tidak benar" Baekhee tergugu sampai akhirnya tersadar "...Oppa!!!" teriaknya memanggil laki-laki brengsek itu, tapi Baekhee hanya melihat punggung laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganya yang mulai mengabur, air mata menggenang begitu saja di pelupuk matanya.

"Oppa Saranghae!"

Teriakan Baekhee menghentikan langkah panjang Chanyeol, walaupun jaraknya sudah cukup jauh, telinganya masih mendengar teriakan pilu gadis itu yang lagi-lagi mengatakan jika dia mencintai Chanyeol.

Seharusnya gadis itu bisa mengejar Chanyeol, tapi pikiranya terlalu kalut, kakinya melemas dan tubuhnya merosot.

"Oppa aku mencintaimu!" Baekhee berteriak sekali lagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dalam jangkauanya, setega itu Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhee di tempat umum "...aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku--aku mencintaimu" Baekhee berteriak hingga suaranya melemah, tenggorokanya tercekat, tangisnya pecah sejak laki-laki itu hilang dari jangkauan matanya.

Baekhee terlihat seperti anak kucing yang dibuang pemiliknya, dia masih berjongkok di tempatnya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya untuk menutupi tangisnya, tentu saja gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang ada di tempat itu, semuanya menatap aneh dan mengiba pada gadis mungil itu.

"Ahgassi"

Baekhee merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya, Baekhee melihat sorang wanita asing berdiri di hadapanya.

"Oppa~Oppa" Baekhee terisak, tangisnya terdengar pilu dan terus saja menggumamkan laki-laki brengsek itu.

"Ahgassi apa 'Oppa' itu kekasihmu?" wanita itu membantu Baekhee berdiri dan mengusap punggung gadis itu untuk menenangkanya.

"Ahjumma, dia pergi hiks~" Baekhee kembali menangis walaupun suaranya sudah parau dan melamah, entah berapa lama gadis itu menangis.

"Laki-laki itu memperhatikanmu sejak tadi" Wanita itu menunjuk seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi memakai kacamata yang melihat datar ke tempat Baekhee dan wanita itu berada. Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi, laki-laki itu melihat Baekhee dari kejauhan.

"Oppa!"

Baekhee berlari begitu saja ke arah laki-laki itu berdiri, gadis itu meninggalkan wanita itu yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat gadis itu berlari, wanita itu memakluminya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kkajima!!!"

Baekhee menarik pakaian Chanyeol, bagaimana tidak, laki-laki itu berbalik hendak melangkah saat Baekhee hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dri tempatnya berdiri.

'Hahh sekacau itukah Baek? aku bukan siapa-siapamu' Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Aku sudah mengatakan jangan mendorongku menjauh, karena aku bisa gila, tapi jika kau meninggalkanku di sini, lebih baik aku mati" Baekhee masih memegang baju laki-laki itu.

'Greb'

Baekhee memeluk tubuh Chanyeol belakangerat dan membuat laki-laki itu tidak bisa berkutik selain menerima apapun yang gadis itu lakukan.

"Saranghae Oppa" Baekhee lirih, airmata gadis itu mudah sekali luruh hanya karena laki-laki brengsek bernama Park Chanyeol "...saranghae--"

"Baek"

"Saranghae Oppa, saranghae, saranghae"

47 Hari Lalu

10 Hari berlalu setelah kejadian di taman bermain itu Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih sama sekali, pikiranya hanya tertuju pada gadis mungil yang selalu mencari kehangatan pada tubuhnya setiap malamnya. Apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan selalu saja membuat gadis itu tersenyum. Andai Baekhee tahu jika detakan jantung Chanyeol tidak lagi normal saat dirinya tersenyum, andai saja gadis itu tahu setiap rengekan gadis itu selalu membuatnya gemas, andai saja gadis itu tahu jika Chanyeol saat ini tidak ingin berpisah barang sedikit pun dengan gadis itu, andai saja Baekhee tahu.

"Oppa"

"Hn?"

sang gadis membuka suara steleh terdiam cukup lama, kegiatan beradu desahan sudah berlalu hampir 2 jam lalu, keduanya sudah membersihkan diri, hanya saja keduanya masih betah berpelukan dengan tubuh telanjang, ini hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau tahu, saat kau meninggalkan ku di taman bermain, aku merasa duniaku akan hancur"

"Kau berlebihan"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, laki-laki itu tidak tidur, hanya saja dia sangat menikmati saat seperti ini.

"Ya, mungkin" Baekhee sadar diri" ...tapi orang-orang tidak pernah tahu rasanya menjadi aku, menjadi seorang Byun Baekhee"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk melihat wajah gadis yang sedang dia peluk, wajah gadis itu tidak bisa terdefinisi, entah ekspresi macam apa yang gadis itu tunjukan.

"Teman-temanku mengatakan jika aku adalah pembawa suasana" Baekhee menghela nafas sejanak "...suasana akan sangat ramai dan mengasyikan jika aku ada di antara mereka, mereka mengatakan jika aku penebar kebahagiaan, aku gadis yang baik, cerdas dan menyenangkan, ya setidaknya hal itu yang mereka katakan tentangku"

"Bagus, berarti kau banyak di cintai oleh orang di sekitarmu" Chanyeol mengusap punggung polos Baekhee.

"Tapi ada hal yang selalu membuatku ragu, apakah aku benar-benar dicintai orang-orang sekitar, dan entah kenapa, aku merasa mereka hanya memanfaatkanku dan mendekat saat mereka butuh"

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis matanya, ini di luat dugaan, apa pembicaraan kali ini akan semakin sensitif dan dalam, pikir Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki itu tetap tenang dan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik tanpa banyak menginterupsi gadis itu.

"Bahkan kedua orang tuaku hanya pulang saat mereka ingin, keluarga kami bukan keluarga konglomerat, tapi kami cukup kaya, aku tidak kekurangan dalam hal materi, tapi hanya untuk makan malam bersama saja, kami tidak pernah sempat, walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayangi orang tuaku"

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu hanya bisa menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengusap punggug dan sesekali menepuk pelan.

"Apa kau tidak punya kekasih?" Chanyeol mengalihkan

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang tulus menyayangiku, entahlah apa salahku" nada bicaranya terdengar getir "...beberapa kali aku berkencan dengan laki-laki, tapi mereka hanya menginginkan beberapa hal dariku"

"Kau cantik, dan manis, dan kau mengatakan jika kau baik, lalu apa lagi yang mereka inginkan?" Chanyeol mengingatkan Baekhee dengan penilaian orang tentang dirinya.

"Mereka hanya memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan uangku, dan menguras dompetku" Baekhee terdengar nelangsa.

"Kenapa kau bodoh" Cahanyeol terdengar geram.

"Entahlah, aku begitu posesif saat menyukai seseorang dan aku akan dibutakan perasaan, jadi jika hanya masalah uang, aku tidak keberatan memberikanya" Baekhee memang naif "...suatu hari aku, berkencan dengan teman semasa sekolah menengah, tapi kemudian dia pindah ke luar negeri"

"Putus?"

Chanyeol menginterupsi, mungkin pensaran, ya hanya itu.

"Tidak, kami menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, dan kau tahu? dia sering memintaku melakukan phone sex"

"Lalu, kau mau melakukanya?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dibuat geram dengan perkataan Baekhee. Entahlah Chanyeol hanya berpikir jika Baekhee benar-benar bodoh dan ceroboh.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, dan dia memintaku untuk mendesah dan memainkan alat kelaminku sendiri"

"Dan kau melakukanya begitu saja? gadis bodoh!" Chanyeol menghakimi.

"Tidak Oppa, aku hanya mengeluarkan suara yang dia inginkan, tapi saat dia memintanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku langsung memutuskan hubungan kami, aku tidak suka seperti itu"

Baekhee begitu jujur dan polos, oh astaga, apa yang sudah Chanyeol lakukan pada gadis se suci Baekhee.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajaku bercinta dengan gampangnya? kau tahu jika laki-laki itu--"

"Kau seksi Oppa, kau berbeda dengan laki-laki lain" Baekhee menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan membelainya lembut.

"Apa bedanya, laki-laki lain juga mempunyai alat kelamin yang sama seperti milikku, jika memang dia benar laki-laki " Chanyeol tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia katakan.

Dan perkataanya mengundang tawa gadis itu, dia memang polos, setidaknya sebelum mengenal Chanyeol, tapi Baekhee tidak sebodoh itu jika Chanyeol tahu.

"Aku yakin padamu, aku yakin jika kelak kau akan membahagiakan aku di sepanjang usiaku, menyayangiku seperti tidak ada manusia lain di dunia ini yang layak kau sayangi selain aku, melindungiku seperti aku adalah milikmu yang paling berharga"

Entah itu rayuan atau kejujuran, tapi kalimat yang gadis itu katakan berhasil membuat bantalan pipi Chanyeol menebal dan mungkin menyemukan warna kemerahan di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri nona, bahkan aku--"

"Saranghae Oppa" lagi-lagi kalimat itu yang berhasil menghentikan Chanyeol "...sebut aku gila, dan itu benar adanya, karena aku gila karenamu"

Keduanya saling menatap, kedua iris matanya beradu pandang, oh ayolah ini membuat laki-laki brengsek seperti Park Chanyeol seperti kehilangam jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki keji.

'Ctak!'

"Oppa!"

Spontan Baekhee memegang dahinya yang di sentil oleh jari Chanyeol, laki-laki itu tidak bermaksud menyakiti Baekhee, hanya saja ia terlalu malu diperlakukan semanis ini oleh seorang gadis.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama gadis kecil"

Chanyeol bangkit dan mulai memakai pakaianya, laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum diam-diam.

'Sesuatu memang terjadi padaku setelah kehadiranmu gadis nakal, kau menjungkir balikan perasaanku, dan apa yang kau katakan tentangku tidak sepenuhnya salah'

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhee bangkit mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera mengambil kemejanya dan memakaikan kemeja itu ke tubuh pos Baekhee.

"Aroma Oppa tertinggal di sini" Baekhee menghirup baju yang Chanyeol pakaikan ke tubuh mungilnya.

"Ah, apa kau membuang ponselmu di taman bermain itu?" Chanyeol menanyakan perihal ponsel milik gadis itu yang nyatanya sudah hilang entah kemana saat gadis itu berlari mengejar 'Oppa' nya itu.

"Itu--aku" Baekhee menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tunggu aku pulang"

Chanyeol sembari merapihkan lagi pakaian yang dia pakai.

"Aku mau kemana, aku ik--"

"Hanya tunggu aku" Chanyeol melarang keras gadis itu mengikutinya.

'Chuu'

Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhee sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Tbc

Tbc sampe hari ke 90, oke

Sekarang sudah ada di hari ke 40, sisa 50 hari lagi, oke.

Yang nunggu End, sabar ya.

Jangan lupa Voment ya.


	5. Part 5

44 Hari lalu

Baekhee tidak tahu hidupnya kadepan akan seperti apa, gadis itu sadar jika hidup seperti ini tidak ada tujuan pasti. Setiap hari gadis itu hanya menggoda Chanyeol hingga berakhir pasrah saat laki-laki itu menyetubuhinya tanpa ampun. Baekhee melupakan kehidupan nyatanya, gadis itu melupakan semuanya dan hanya berfokus pada satu orang yaitu Park Chanyeol yang saat ini keberadaanya entah di mana.

Tiga malam lalu, laki-laki itu memintanya menunggu, andai Chanyeol tahu, Baekhee akan menunggu tanpa diminta, tapi yang membuat gadis itu gelisah adalah laki-laki itu tidak memberi tahunya barang sedikitpun perihal kepergianya malam itu.

Baekhee menoleh cepat saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukan wajah laki-laki yang menghilang sejak berhari-hari lalu itu. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan sedikit tercium aroma alkohol dari nafasnya.

"Haah" Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dan merentangkan kedua tanganya.

"Oppa aku merindukanmu"

Baekhee merangkak di atas tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk tepat di atas perut laki-laki itu, kemudian menanggalkan kaus kebesaran milik Chanyeol yang selalu gadis itu pakai jika si pemiliknya tidak ada hingga menyisakan pakaian dalam yang membuat Chanyeol pusing luar biasa.

"Gadis nakal, kau menggodaku?" Chanyeol menjepit hidung gadis itu dan mencoba tidak tergoda dengan pemandangan di depanya "...astaga, siapa yang memberikan pakaian dalam seperti ini padamu?" Chanyeol melihatgadis itu menggunakan bra renda berwarna hitam dan g-string dengan warna serupa.

"Kau yang memberikanya Oppa"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang dia belikan, demi Tuhan, Chanyeol hanya menekan apapun yang ada di situs belanja online, dan semua barang yang dia pesan akan di kirimkan ke alamat Junmyeon dan mengatas namakan Irene.

"Kau pergi kemana tiga hari ini? Aku benar-benar merindukamu" Baekhee menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kali-laki yang dia duduki.

"Baek"

"Hn?" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada melemah.

"Jika kau harus memilih antara aku dan orang tuamu, mana yang akan kau pilih" Baekhee hanya mematung saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, wajahnya terlihat tegang. Demi apapun Baekhee tidak lagi memikirkan pulang ke rumah, gadis itu seolah menemukan dunianya dan melupakan semuanya.

"Baiklah, tidak usah kau jawab, aku hanya berandai" Chanyeol mengalihkan dengan cepat. Laki-laki itu tahu jika itu adalah pilihan sulit untuk Baekhee mengingat dia akan terus menangis jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhee yang tidak lagi tegang saat Chanyeol tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan itu.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai saat kita bercinta?" Chanyeol bicara asal, tapi reaksi gadis itu di luar dugaan, kepalanya mengangguk dan wajahnya tersipu "...astaga, kau jujur sekali gadis kecil"

"Oppa" Baekhee menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" Chanyeol memegang pinggul gadis itu agar tidak bergerak liar dan memicu ereksinya "...aku dalam pengaruh Alkohol asal kau tahu" chanyeol mengangkat gadis itu dan mendudukanya di atas kasur.

"Aku tahu, tapi kau tidak mabuk" gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol possesif.

"Astaga, apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada gadis polos sepertimu" Chanyeol mengacak poni Baekhee yang mulai mengusak wajahnya di ketiak Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah menjeratku hingga aku tergila-gila padamu, dan--" Baekhee mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum malu.

"Dan?" Chanyeol menatap gadis itu intens hingga pipi gadis itu bersemu merah"...wajahmu merah, kau gadis kecil yang mesum" Chanyeol tertawa.

"Itu karenamu" Baekhee memukui dada Chanyeol, kemudian menutupi wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Setelah puas tertawa, Chanyeol bangkit dan menanggalkan pakaian atasnya, Baekhee terduduk di tepian tempat tidur, gadis itu tahu Chanyeol lelah dan ingin membersihkan diri.

"Mau mencoba phone sex denganku" Chanyeol menjepit hidung Baekhee sekali lagi.

"Oppa!!!" wajah Baekhee kembali memerah.

'Ahh ini menyenangkan, menggodanya sampai wajah nya memerah, dia cantik, dan aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu gadis kecil, entah sejak kapan. aku ragu saat berkali-kali jantungku kau buat berdetak tidak karuan, tapi saat ini aku yakin, jika aku mencintaimu'

"Ah ya, kita bisa mencobanya jika aku berada di luar"

"Oppa! Hentikan, aku malu"

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih cantik saat wajahmu memerah seperti itu" teriak Chanyeol sesaat sebelum, tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah lebih dari 30 menit membersihkan diri, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan liltan handuk di pinggangnya. Laki-laki itu melihat Baekhee sudah menggunakan kembali kaus miliknya yang kebesaran di tubuh mungil gadis itu, wajah gadis itu tampak tidak bersahabat, jika biasanya Baekhee akan menyusup masuk saat Chanyeol mandi, gadis itu tidak bergeming di tempatnya, jika biasanya gadis itu akan menarik handuk yang melilit di pinggang Chanyeol, kali ini Baekhee terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali, pandanganya hanya terpaku pada ponsel Chanyeol dan memainakn beberapa permainan.

Biasanya aroma segar dari laki-laki brengsek itu membuatnya selalu menggila, tapi kali ini gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar. Chanyeol tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahanya, apa dia terlalu lama meninggalakan Baekhee? Tapi laki-laki itu tetap tak acuh dan memakai pakaianya dengan santai, kemudian mendekati gadis itu untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Mau bercinta atau aku ajak ke suatu tempat?"

Alih-alih menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol justru memberikan dua opsi yang membuat gadis itu menghentikan permainanya di atas layar ponsel, melemparnya dan berbalik memunggungi laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak mau dua-duanya" Baekhee mengatakanya sambil memunggungi Chanyeol yang merebahkan diri di belakang gadis itu.

"Kau marah?" Chanyeol mengecup pundak gadis itu.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku lagi jika kita pergi" Baekhee tanpa berbalik.

"Bagaimana dengan opsi yang satu nya?" Baekhee menggeleng keras, ini aneh "...hei sayang, apa kau marah?" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhee dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher gadis itu, Chanyeol mencium dan mengecup leher mulus Baekhee.

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"Chanyeol masih tidak tahu letak kesalahanya di mana hingga Baekhee bersikap seperti ini.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku jika kita pergi, lalu opsi satunya--" suara gadis itu terdengar seperti hendak menangis.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol penasaran karena gadis itu tidak langsung ke inti.

"Aku--aku datang bulan" Baekhee menangis setelah mengatakanya.

"Kenpa harus menangis? Bukankah itu hal wajar" Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran gadis itu.

"Tapi aku menginginkan Oppa" Baekhee berbalik dan mendusal di dada Chanyeol, dan mengusak-usak wajahnya.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar gadis kecil yang mesum" Chanyeol terkekeh dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Milikku masih di tempatnya sayang" mendengarnya, Baekhee bertambah kesal dan memukul-mukul dada laki-laki brengsek itu "...baiklah, aku akan memelukmu hmm? Sekarang sebaikya kau tidur"

'Apa aku bisa melepaskanya kelak? Ini membuatku gila, melihatnya menangis di taman bermain saat itu membuat hatiku sakit. Saat melihat mereka terkapar tidak bernyawa aku sanggup, tapi melihat gadis ini menangis, hatiku sangat sakit, haruskah kami berdua mati saja agar bisa bersama?'

"Jangan menangis"

Baekhee masih menangis, walaupun hanya isakan-isakan kecil.

"Apa kau tersiksa?" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah laki-laki itu.

"Mudah saja buatku, aku tinggal menyewa perempuan--" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya saat Baekhee memukul bibirnya saat mengatakan hal yang gadis itu benci.

"Aku--" lagi, Baekhee memukul bibir Chanyeol yang tidak jarang membuatnya mendesah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar selama tiga hari?" Baekhee mulai tenang dan kembali mencari kenyamanan di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku pulang ke rumah" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya walaupun tidak tertidur.

"Rumah?"

"Mansion itu, itu rumahku sebelum aku meninggal"

"Ah Tuan Alden" Baekhee paham "...kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Aku di sana hanya sebentar, aku berada di Jepang selama 2 hari untuk pekerjaan" Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya.

"Oppa, apa kau masih--"

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaan kecil" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhee, laki-laki itu seperti tahu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan.

"Apa uangmu banyak?"

"Sangat banyak, bahkan perusahaan ayahmu saja bisa aku beli" Chanyeol masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ayah?" lirih Baekhee "...aku merindukan Ayah"

"Baek" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk melihat gadis di pelukanya yang juga menunduk dalam.

"Tapi aku lebih membutuhkan Oppa" tiba-tiba gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sesaat keduanya beradu pandang dan membuat laki-laki brengsek itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ini belum tengah malam, apa kau mau makan sesuatu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan dan melepas pelukanya.

"Aku tidak makan di atas jam 8"

Keduanya bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol merasa itu tidak benar "...tapi kau sering meminta makanan saat tengah malam"

"Aku? itu perasaan Oppa saja"

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua bahunya, laki-laki itu mengalah.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Baekhee berubah pikiran dan menarik-narik Chanyeol yang mulai terlelap. Gadis itu kelaparan dan mengajaknya keluar membeli sesuatu, entah apa yang gadis itu inginkan hingga keduanya berjalan cukup jauh. Baekhee menolak naik mobil, karena awalnya mereka tidak akan berjalan jauh, tapi kenyataanya, mereka berjalan lebih dari 30 menit.

Baekhee duduk di depan sebuah minimarket, sedangkan Chanyeol membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan yang Baekhee minta.

Mata Baekhee menangkap pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar, gadis itu melihat sepasang suami istri yang turun dari taxi sambil menggendong anak balita. Keduanya terus saja menggoda anak itu yang berada di gendongan ibunya, anak itu terkikik geli saat ayahnya mengelitiki perut dan kakinya.

"Apa menyenangkan? Bayi itu sangat lucu" Baekhee melihat pasangan itu melintas di hadapanya "...aegi-ya~" Baekhee malambaikan tanganya saat anak itu melihat ke arahnya dan tertawa.

"Ahh aku jadi ingin punya anak, andai--"

'Plak'

Baekhee merasakan seseorang memukul belakang kepalanya, bahkan Baekhee belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oh? Halmeonie kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, apa salahku?" Baekhee protes pada seorang wanita tua yang memukul kepalanya.

"Kau anak sekolah, berani-beraninya mengatakan ingin punya anak" nenek tua itu berkacak pinggang di hadapan Baekhee"...tumbuhlah dewasa dan menikah, lalu kau bisa membuatnya sendiri" nenek itu menceramahi Baekhee yang tidak sengaja mengatakan jika dirinya ingin punya anak, apa salahnya? Gadis itu hanya berandai.

"Ya! Halmeonie apa masalahmu? lagi pula aku bukan anak sekolah, aku sudah dewasa" Baekhee tidak terima.

"Dewasa pantatmu! pulang sana ini sudah larut malam, apa-apaan anak jaman sekarang, sudah hampir berganti hari masih saja berkeliaran, aigo!" nenek itu menghardik Baekhee dan berlalu begitu saja.

Baekhee hanya menganga melihat kelakuan nenek tua itu yang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah karena sembarangan memarahi orang.

Chanyeol berdiri tidak jauh dari gadis itu, laki-laki itu terlihat sedang menahan tawanya saat Baekhee di hardik oleh seorang nenek tidak dikenal.

"Kau tertawa?" Baekhee melihat Chanyeol terkikik.

"Tidak" laki-laki itu mengelak.

"Ish! mana makananku?" gadis itu mendengus kesal kemudian meminta makanan yang dia pesan pada Chanyeol.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau tidak makan di atas jam 8 malam?"

"Ah! semua orang membuatku kesal!" gadis itu bersungut-sungut dan meninggalakan tempat itu begitu saja, sesekali gadis itu melihat ke belakang, melihat laki-laki itu yang berjalan mengikutinya.

"Apa!?" Baekhee memasang wajah kesal saat menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baekhee!!!"

Chanyeol refleks menarik gadis itu hingga jatuh ke pelukanya. Bukan hal romantis yang Chanyeol lakukan, laki-laki itu hanya melindungi gadisnya saat seorang pengendara sepeda motor hampir saja menyerempet tubuh Baekhee.

"Oppa--Oppa" Baekhee gemetaran di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada sepeda motor yang sudah menjauh.

'Plat nomor itu, sepertinya bukan kali ini saja aku melihatnya, apa orang itu mengawasi kami?'

Berterimakasihlah laki-laki itu pada kacamata yang selalu dia gunakan jika pergi bersama Baekhee, karena laki-laki itu bisa melihat sedikit lebih jelas dan berhasil membaca plat nomor kendaraan yang hampir mencelakai gadisnya.

"Oppa" Baekhee masih gemetaran, gadis itu hampir merosot, Baekhee masih shock.

"Naiklah ke punggungku"

Baekhee hanya menurut dan berakhir di gendongan Chanyeol. Baekhee sedikit lebih tenang saat Chanyeol mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhee mulai melemas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebar Chanyeol.

15 menit lamanya laki-laki itu berjalan hingga sebuah sedan mewah berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Tuan, maaf aku terlambat" seorang laki-laki dengan stelan rapih keluar dan membungkuk pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa" Chanyeol melarang saat laki-laki itu berusaha membantunya yang mungkin kesusahan karena menggendong seorang gadis "...biar aku saja, kau hanya fokus menyetir"

Chanyeol mendudukan tubuh Baekhee dan disusul dirinya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil itu untuk dia pangku dan memeluknya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Maafkan saya" laki-laki itu sudah memposisikan dirinya di depan kemudi dan bersiap mengantar Tuan nya.

"Hm"

Chanyeol menjawab seadanya, pikiranya masih tertuju pada pengendara sepeda motor itu.

"Bawa aku ke rumah" perintah Chanyeol.

"Baik Tuan"

43 Hari Lalu.

Baekhee membuka matanya perlahan, suasana kamar itu tampak berbeda dengan tempatnya tinggal bersama Chanyeol selama ini. Baekhee menatap sekeliling tempat itu yang dipenuhi barang-barang dan interior yang mewah, juga ruangan itu sangat luas, mungkin ukuranya dua kali dari kamar tidurnya di rumah.

"Oppa?" Baekhee mengusap pipi Chanyeol yang masih tampak terlelelap.

"Ini masih pagi Baek" Chanyeol masih terpejam.

"Ini dimana?" Baekhee lagi, gadis itu penasaran.

"Rumah" jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhee.

"Rumah?"

"Mau bercinta? Ini tempat yang bagus, kau bisa berteriak sekeras apapun, orang lain tidak akan mendengarnya" Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ish! Mesum!" Baekhee memukul bibir nakal Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kita berada di sini?" Baekhee menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Takut? Untuk?" Baekhee tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud. Bukan menjawab, laki-laki itu justru menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Ini rumahku, apapun bisa terjadi jika aku menghendakinya" Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke manik mata gadis itu.

"Eih jangan bercanda" Baekhee meraup wajah laki-laki itu. Demi apapun tatapan Chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sudahlah, ini masih pagi" Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya dan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhee hingga keduanya kembali terlelap.

Chanyeol masih ingat perkataan Junmyeon jika dirinya sedang diintai. Tentu saja Chanyeol tahu, dan Chanyeol hanya memastikan siapa yang mengingainya dan hampir mencelakai Baekhee.

'Mereka dari kepolisian yang menyamar, berhati-hatilah. Tapi beruntung mereka tidak mengenali wajahmu dan belum menemukan tempat persembunyianmu'

Chanyeol sedikit bisa bernafas lega. Chanyeol tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Ceroboh? Mungkin ini kecerobohanya sendiri yang mengaktifkan ponsel Baekhee yang mungkin saja bisa dilacak oleh pihak kepolisian.

Orang tua gadis itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam karena anak gadisnya menghilang berhari-hari.

Dilema bagi Chanyeol, bersikap egois dan memeluk gadis itu hingga akhir, atau melepas gadis itu kembali kepada keluarganya dan membuat hatinya hancur bahkan mungkin gadis itu lah yang paling dirugikan dalam masalah ini.

Tidak ada yang diuntungkan untuk dua opsi tersebut, alih-alih orang tua Baekhee yang bahagia menemukan kembali anak gadisnya, tapi Chanyeol yakin jika mereka juga akan terluka saat tahu anak gadisnya sudah rusak.

Semua sudah sangat terlambat, bahkan pihak kepolisian yang biasa bergerak lambat pun sudah bisa mencium keberadaanya. Sekali lagi, ini hanya karena kesalahan kecil saat Chanyeol mengaktifkan ponsel Baekhee.

Chanyeol tidak benar-benar tidur, laki-laki itu membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhee, gadis itu masih terlelap dan membuat Chanyeol ingin menyusulnya ke alam mimpi, tapi kecupan singkat di bibirnya berhasil membuatnya kembali membuka mata dan mengalihkan pikiran kalutnya saat ini. Baekhee, gadis itu tersenyum dibukaan matanya, Chanyeol sudah mirip pangeran tidur dan akan bangun jika sang putri menciumnya.

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol mengecup singkat bibir Baekhee.

"Hmm?" gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa begitu senang saat bersamaku?" Chanyeol mengacak poni gadis itu.

"Bahagia, bukan hanya senang, tapi aku bahagia jika bersamamu"

"Sementara kau tinggal di sini" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, air wajah laki-laki itu terlihat cemas "...beberapa hari saja, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, karena--"

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Baekhee melihatnya dengan jelas, kecemasan di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ke Kanada mungkin dalam waktu lama" Chanyeol bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku ikut"

"Tidak, kau tetap di sini sampai aku kembali, atau--" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Atau?"

"Atau sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumah orangtuamu" Chanyeol sambil melepas pakaianya dan memakai Bathrobe yang sudah pelayan siapkan di dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak! Aku akan menunggu sampai Oppa pulang" Baekhee menggeleng kuat "...Berapa lama?" gadis itu terdenger sedih.

"Sampai semua urusanku selesai" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat Baekhee berhasil menghentikan langkah panjang Chanyeol yang sudah membawanya di ambang pintu.

"Ya" Chanyeol berbalik "...setelah ini, bersihkan tubuhmu dan ganti pakaianmu, kita turun untuk sarapan"

Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu, bukan itu yang ingin Baekhee dengar, gadis itu hanya ingin laki-laki itu mengatakan hal yang sama yaitu 'Aku mencintaimu'.

Setelah kegiatan sarapan yang canggung antara ke lima orang yang berada di ruang makan, Chanyeol dan Junmyeon pergi untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Kanada. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang tujuanya pergi ke negara itu, laki-laki itu hanya mengatakan jika dirinya akan pergi sedikit lebih lama.

'Aku harus memutuskan siapa yang akan dikorbankan'

"Apa kau yakin?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Chanyeol yang duduk bersebelahan denganya di pesawat.

"Ya, aku harus memilih jalan yang terbaik Hyung" Chanyeol menanggalkan kacamata yang dia kenakan.

"Selama ini aku tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadimu, tapi kali ini aku merasa iba padamu" Junmyeon terlihat prihatin pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang menyedihkan" Chanyeol sadar diri.

"Aku tidak mengatakanya seperti itu" Junmyeon menyangkal.

"Tidak ada bedanya"

"Kanada, haruskah kau berbuat sejauh ini?" Junmyeon melirik Chanyeol yang tampak tenang dengan sebuah majalah fashion di pangkuanya "...apakah ini terlalu sulit?"

"Serumit hubunganmu dan Irene"

"Hei, dia kakak perempuanmu" Junmyeon merasa tidak terima.

"Ya, saat kita hanya berdua" Chanyeol menutup majalah itu dan menyimpanya di tempat semula "...di luar itu, kita semua rekan" Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi pesawat.

29 Hari lalu

"Hei gadis kecil, apa kau bosan?" Irene mengacak poni Baekhee sebelum duduk di samping gadis itu "...merindukan si brengsek itu?" Irene penasaran.

"Rumah ini memang besar, tapi seperti kau lihat, ini sepi seperti kuburan" Baekhee mendengus kesal saat Irene tahu pasti apa yang gadis itu rasakan.

Keduanya berada di kamar Chanyeol, kamar itu paling luas di banding ruangan lain di tempat itu, bahkan satu set sofa tempat Baekhee dan Irene duduk pun masih berada di ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa" Irene memeberikan Jus yang dia bawa saat memasuki kamar adik laki-lakinya yang dihuni oleh gadis cantik yang entah sebegai apa di bagian hidupnya dan adik laki-laki nya.

"Ah ya, dan aku pikir kau terlalu sering berdiam diri di kamar Chanyeol" Irene mengingatkan jika gadis itu hampir tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Bukankah Eonni juga jarang berada di sini?" bukan menjawab, Baekhee justru balik bertanya.

Baekhee tidak salah, Irene jarang datang ke tempat itu, bukan karena tidak mau, tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus dia lakukan saat Junmyeon dan Chanyeol tidak ada di Korea.

"Aku sibuk" Irene memangku tangan dan bersandar "...aku masih tidak habis pikir padamu" Irene menukikan alis matanya dan menatap gadis itu diam-diam, entah tatapan apa yang Irene layangkan pada Baekhee.

"Apa yang membuatmu selalu menempel pada si brengsek itu, setahuku dia tidak pernah punya pengalaman dalam wanita, setua itu dia tidak pernah berkencan" Irene mengusap kepala gadis itu hingga membuat gadi itu menoleh padanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan alasanya padamu bukan?" Irene tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Ah ya, kau benar" Baekhee mengusap tengkuknya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saat remaja dia pernah berkencan, aku tidak pernah tahu" Irene meraih gelas jus yang lain dan meminum isinya.

"Ah bicara denganmu sangat membosankan" Beakhee menghakimi sikap Irene, apa yang salah dengan wanita itu?

"Kau lucu sekali gadis kecil" lagi, Irene mengacak poni gadis itu.

"Eonni, bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja, aku bukan gadis kecil, aku sudah 24 tahun, dan sudah cukup dewasa"

"Maaf maaf, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu" Irene tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Baekhee yang terlihat lucu.

"Eonni"

"Ya?"

"Apa mereka tidak memberimu kabar, setidaknya memberitahu kapan akan kembali?" Baekhee tiba-tiba terlihat murung.

"Si brengsek itu tidak menghubungimu?" Irene terkejut mendengarnya. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan Chanyeol.

"Lalu untuk apa dia memberimu ponsel ini jika tidak menghubungi, astaga" Irene terdengar kesal.

"Saat aku menghubunginya, itu tidak pernah tersambung--" Baekhee menatap Irene dengan wajah memelas.

"Eonni! Dia menghubungiku" Baekhee terlihat senang saat ponselnya menyala den menampilkan panggilan dari Chanyeol.

Irene pergi saat melihat gadis itu bersemangat menerima panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Mau melakukan phone sex denganku?" Suara Chanyeol di seberang telepon terdengar menyebalkan.

"Apa!?" Baekhee terdengar kesal "...kau kemana saja Oppa?, kau tidak menghubungiku, bahkan kau tidak memberiku kabar apapun, apa yang kau lakukan di sana, kapan kau kembali, apa kau sehat, lalu apa gunanya kau mengganti ponselku jika tidak menghubungiku! Aku--aku merindukanmu Oppa" suara Baekhee terdengar melemah di akhir kalimatnya. Gadis itu tidak kesal atau marah , gadis itu hanya merindu.

Baekhee hampir menangis saat sambungan telepon itu tiba-tiba terputus, Baekhee hanya memandangi layar ponsel yang sudah menghitam, gadis itu nelangsa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, gadis kecil mesum"

Baekhee tersentak, gadis itu terkejut saat suara berat Chanyeol terdengar begitu nyata berbisik di telinganya.

"Menyebalkan! Aku membencimu!"

Baekhee berbalik dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang tersenyum manis. Si brengsek itu tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Baekhee saat dirinya pergi tanpa ada kabar, gadis itu tidak banyak permintaan, hanya dengan kabar dan mendengar suara laki-laki itu saja hatinya sudah merasa tenang. Baekhee memukuli lengan dan dada Chanyeol, gadis itu kesal, kekesalanya teramat sangat hingga air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Aku sudah di sini" Chanyeol dengan tenang memeluk gadis yang sedang berapi-api itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku, kenapa kau membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh" tangan Baekhee masih memberikan pukulan kecil di dada Chanyeol, si Brengsek yang dia rindukan.

"Kau harus terbiasa" Chanyeol lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Baekhee mendengar jelas kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak laki-laki itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa sebaiknya dia tetap di sini?" Irene dan Jumyeon tiba-tiba. Keduanya mengkhawatirkan gadis itu, keselamatan gadis itu terutama.

"Aku mau kembali" Baekhee menggeleng pelan, gadis itu memilih kembali ke tempat persembunyian Chanyeol.

"See?" Chanyeol tersenyum menang.

27 Hari lalu

"Kau bosan?" Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur saat melihat Baekhee hanya mondar-mandir di tempat itu.

"Oppa, kau tidak kemana-mana?" Baekhee takut jika laki-laki itu pergi lagi dan tidak memberinya kabar.

"Apa masalahnya?" Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"Apa kau sudah berhenti?" Baekhee mendekat dan duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol tanpa ragu.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, kau masih menjadi sanderaku bukan?"

"Ah, kau benar" Baekhee hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin aku ingatkan?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku sudah ingat sekarang" Baekhee sedikit bergidik melihat seringaian laki-laki itu, bukan takut, hanya saja laki-laki itu terlihat seksi, gadis itu tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"Oppa, apa yang kau lakukan selama dua minggu di Kanada? bahkan kau tidak menghubungiku sekalipun" Baekhee masih saja membahas hal itu.

"Hmm aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi"

"Kau tidak menjawabku Tuan" Baekhee memberengut kesal.

"Penting?" Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher gadis itu san menghirup kuat sisa aroma peach dari shower gel yang gadis itu gunakan.

"Mau bercinta?" Chanyeol dengan tatapan nakal.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, bahkan Oppa sudah melakukanya 2 kali, Tidak, aku tidak--"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke klub--" Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Baekhee lebih dulu memukul bibir nakal laki-laki itu.

"Aku hanya bercanda" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat gadis itu sangat protektif padanya, walaupun protektif nya dalam konteks lain.

'Junmyeon Hyung, Tuhan memberkati hidupmu'

Tbc.


	6. Part 6

_**17 Hari lalu**_

_Tidak ada hal lain yang Chanyeol dan Baekhee lakukan selain bercinta, Baekhee sudah seperti wanita murahan yang selalu menggoda laki-laki itu. Ini bukan paksaan, keduanya menyukai permainan masing-masing. Hampir setiap malam keduanya saling beradu desahan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan yang mereka tempati._

_"Oppa lebih cepat aahh~"_

_Baekhee benar-benar seperti jalang kecil. Gadis itu tidak segan meminta Chanyeol menyetubuhinya dan akan berakhir jika keduanya menggeram dan melenguh setelah pelepasanya._

_"Apa kau akan pergi sekarang Oppa?"_

_Baekhee melihat Chanyeol yang sudah memakai pakaian khasnya. Laki-laki itu hanya menakai pakaian biasa saat pergi dari tempat itu, Baekhee tidak pernah tahu apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan di luaran sana, Baekhee hanya tahu tentang 2 hal tentang Chanyeol, yaitu seorang pembunuh bayaran dan mantan mafia, selurus itukah seorang Byun Baekhee yang mempercayai hal yang dia dengar dari orang lain tanpa mencari tahu dan perduli tentang fakta yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu hanya berfokus pada Chanyeol seorang, gadis itu tidak memperdulikan hal lain yang mungkin akan membuatnya pusing bukan main._

_"Ya sayang, ini hal penting" Chanyeol mengecup kening dan bibir Baekhee yang sudah menganakan kemeja Chanyeol yang selalu kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya._

_"Berhati-hatilah Oppa"_

_"Ya"Jawab Chanyeol singkat, sebelum melangkah lebih jauh._

_"Oppa"_

_"Hm?"Chanyeol menoleh kembali saat gadis itu memanggilnya._

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_Chanyeol tertegun mendengar pernyataan cinta yang mungkin sudah dikatakan Baekhee ratusan kali. Ada dorongan kuat dari dalam dirinya untuk mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi laki-laki itu urung mengatakanya, laki-laki itu hanya bersikap realistis, Chanyeol tidak ingin memberi harapan lebih jika kenyataanya dia sendiri tidak tahu ini semua akan berakhir seperti apa._

_Chanyeol menghelan nafas setenenag mungkin, laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya sejanak._

_"Ya, jika ada apa-apa, hubungi Irene"_  
_Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan, sekali lagi, laki-laki itu tidak ingin memberi harapan lebih._

_"Katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku Oppa"Baekhee lirih._

_"Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu baik-baik hm"_

_Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu setelah mengatakannya begitu saja. Andai laki-laki itu tahu jika Baekhee nelangsa, ini menyakitkan saat laki-laki yang selalu mejamah tubuhnya juga bersikap layaknya kekasih yang manis tidak sekalipun mengatakan hal yang sama._

_"Apa ini? Hatiku merasa sakit"_

_Baekhee memegangi dadanya, ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di dalam sana, jantungnya terasa seperti diremas kuat, tenggorokanya seperti tercekat dan nafasnya begitu berat dan menyesakkan._

_"Aku akan menunggu, Oppa"_

**Hari ke 88**

Baekhee masih berpikir keras tentang seseorang yang mengikutinya. Gadis itu merasa tidak asing dengan wajah laki-laki yang mengikutinya itu, Baekhee berpikir jika dia pernah bertemu denganya beberapa kali.

"Aku yakin pernah bertemu denganya, tapi dimana?" Baekhee sangat yakin pernah melihatnya.

"Ah!" gadis itu seperti mengingat sesuatu"...dia orang yang sama, aku yakin, ah anak itu!" Baekhee mengingat laki-laki itu sebagai siswa sekolah menengah yang dia temui di sebuah mini market saat dirinya keluar tengah melam hanya untuk membeli eskrim.

Tidak masuk akal memang, mengingat itu tengah malam dan cuaca di luar cukup dingin dan dirinya sangat menginginkan eskrim Strawberry dan beberapa rasa lain.  
Sikap aneh Bekhee lah yang mengundang siswa menengah itu menatapnya aneh.

"Tapi untuk apa dia mengikutiku?" Baekhee masih berpikir "...astaga, jangan mengatakan jika dia menyukaiku, yang benar saja" itu spekulasinya sendiri dan mengundang tawa geli karena perkataanya sendiri.

_**17 Hari lalu**_

_Setelah Chanyeol pergi, gadis itu kembali bergelung di bawah selimut dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Apa Chanyeol menolaknya? Itulah pikiran-pikiran yang selalu dia pikirkan setelah laki-laki itu tidak memberinya kabar seharian. Bekhee tahu jika laki-laki itu tidak akan memberi kabar jika mengatakan akan pergi, tapi gadis itu selalu berharap._

_"Ah kenapa kepalaku sering merasa pusing?"_

_Baekhee bangkit dan berjalan ke pantry kecil untuk mencari makanan yang bisa dia makan. Baekhee membuka semua penyimpanan dan kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik, anehnya tidak ada satu makananpun yang menggugah seleranya._

_"Ah, aku tidak lapar, tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan" gadis itu merasa frustasi "...ini aneh, biasanya makanan-makanan itu akan menjadi favoritku, tapi apa sekarang? Payah!"_

_Baekhee menggerutu sendiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, ini sudah malam, dan hari hampir berganti._

_"Hahh..." Baekhee membuang nafas kasar saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, gadis itu melihat pipinya terlihat lebih berisi walaupun tidak dengan tubuhnya "...apa aku terlihat gemuk sekarang?"_

_"Dan apa? Aku menginginkan eskrim saat ini, dan memakanya sekarang juga"_

_Baekhee memutuskan keluar sendiri tanpa Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak bisa menahan keinginanya untuk memakan eskrim walaupun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam lebih. Entahlah, gadis itu merasa itu tidak bisa ditunda lagi. 'Eskrim' hanya dengan menyebutkan nya saja sudah membuat liur Baekhee hampir menetes._

_"Strawberry, Vanila, dan...Cokelat tidak buruk"_

_Baekhee mengambil 3 Cup es krim berukuran sedang dan beberapa makanan lain yang ada di toko 24 jam itu. Setelah membayar makanan yang dia ambil, Baekhee memilih tempat duduk di depan toko untuk menikmati es krim yang dia beli, entahlah seperti tidak ada hari esok, Baekhee menghabiskan semua es krim itu. Baekhee tidak sadar dengan tatapan aneh seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan seragam sekolah menengah, entahlah tatapan apa yang dilayangkan pada Baekhee, yang pasti gadis itu tidak suka ditatap seperti itu._

_"Apa yang kau lihat?" Baekhee sebelum bangkit dan meninggalkan pelataran toko 24 jam itu._

_Baekhee berjalan untuk kembali ke tempatnya, ini tidak terlalu jauh, tapi jalanan yang dia lalui cukup sepi, seketika gadis itu menjadi waspada saat berada di pinggir jalan untuk menyebrang, gadis itu masih ingat kejadian saat dirinya hampir terserempet sebuah sepeda motor. Saat itu ada Chanyeol yang melindunginya, tapi kali ini gadis itu sendirian._

_"Ini gara-gara eskrim"_

_Gadis itu menyalahkan eskrim saat dirinya lah yang sangat menginginkanya seperti tidak ada kata nanti._

_"Jangan takut, Oppa di sini" Baekhee berjengit, gadis itu kaget saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbisik di belakangnya, entah darimana laki-laki itu datang. Atau sedari tadi Chanyeol membuntutinya? Entahlah, gadis itu tidak perduli._

_"Astaga!" saat Baekhee yakin jika itu Chanyeol Oppa nya._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini di luaran?" Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhee yang masih bertahan di tepian jalan._

_"Itu, aku, ah! Eskrim itu terus saja memanggilku, jadi aku—"_

_"Kau bisa memintanya padaku" Chanyeol menautkan jemari mereka dan melirik sekilas pada gadis di sampingnya._

_"Tapi aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan kembali"_

_"Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali" Chanyeol menuntun gadis itu kembali dengan tautan jemari keduanya._

_Entah keduanya sadar atau tidak jika ada seseorang yang menatap keduanya intens._

_"Jangan berinteraksi dengan laki-laki asing" Chanyeol tiba-tiba._

_"Ya, maafkan aku" Baekhee menunduk, gadis itu merasa bersalah._

_"Aku tidak mengekangmu, hanya saja kita tidak tahu siapa mereka, dan-" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, dan memilih mengucapkan kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan "...bisa saja dia orang asing dan berniat jahat"_

_"Kau lebih jahat" Baekhee mengatakanya begitu saja tanpa melihat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol._

_"Begitu?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya "...pergilah, aku memang orang jahat" Chanyeol tersinggung dengan ucapan gadis itu._

_Keadaan laki-laki itu sedang tidak baik dan membuatnya mudah tersinggung, entah beban apa yang dia pikirkan hingga membuat perasaanya mudah sekali tersinggung._

_"Oppa, aku hanya bercanda" Baekhee terdengar menyesal. Gadis itu terlanjur melihat ekspresi marah dari Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam._

_"Bukan waktu yang tepat Nona" Chanyeol mengepalkan tanganya._

_"Oppa maaf"_

_"Oppa!"_

_Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja dari tempatnya tanpa memperdulikan kata maaf yang Baekhee ucapkan, bahkan teriakan gadis itu tidak dihiraukan sama sekali._

_Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhee kasar saat keduanya memasuki tempat tinggal keduanya dan mendorong tubuh Baekhee ke tempat tidur tidak kalah kasar hingga gadis itu meringis menahan sakit pada punggungnya, laki-laki itu terlalu mudah terpancing emosi. Perkataan Baekhee tidak ada apa-apanya, Chanyeol sudah terbiasa dengan apapun dengan gadis itu, tapi malam ini, kepalanya terasa sesak dengan berbagai macam pemikiran._

_"Akan aku tunjukan seberapa jahat diriku!"_

_"Oppa aku minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud-akkh! Oppa!"_

_Baekhee merasakan sakit dan panas pada kulit kepalanya saat Chanyeol menarik rambutnya dengan sangat keras, seperti rambut di kepalanya akan tercabut karena perbuatan laki-laki brengsek itu._

_Baekhee ketakutan, pasalnya baru kali ini gadis itu melihat kilatan iblis di mata Chanyeol, entah pikiran macam apa yang saat ini merasuki laki-laki itu._

_"Oppa! Oppa!"_

_Baekhee memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu melepaskan tarikan di rambutnya. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai dan melepas sabuk di celananya dengan satu tangan._

_"CHANYEOL! Lepaskan, kau mau membunuhnya?"_

_Suara Irene tiba-tiba menyentak keduanya, terutama Chanyeol yang hampir meloloskan ikat pinggangnya untuk mencambuk tubuh mungil Baekhee._

_Irene mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol hingga tersungkur, laki-laki itu sudah kembali pada kesadaranya, laki-laki itu bingung apa yang telah dia lakukan, Chanyeol sadar sesadar-sadarnya saat menjambak rambut Baekhee, tapi Chanyeol merasakan marah yang teramat sangat hanya karena perkataan tidak berarti dari gadis itu._

_"B-Baek" Chanyeol menatap Baekhee penuh penyesalan. Laki-laki itu hanya duduk bersandar pada tempat tidur._

_"Oppa, apa yang terjadi padamu" Baekhee mengumpulkan keberanian dan mendekati laki-laki itu._

_Melihat pemandangan itu Irene memalingkan pandanganya ke arah lain._

_"Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud-"Chanyeol dengan nada lemah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada laki-laki itu hingga amarahnya memuncak dan hampir menyiksa gadis itu._

_"Tidak apa Oppa, aku yang salah"Baekhee meraih tangan laki-laki itu._

_"Haahh, drama macam apa ini" Irene memijat pangkal hidungnya. Wanita itu muak melihat drama seperti itu, terlebih Baekhee yang terlalu polos atau bodoh, entah kata apa yang tepat untuk menyebut gadis itu._

_"Noona" Chanyeol hampir melupakan eksistensi Irene di tempat itu._

_"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja saat amarahmu masih meledak-ledak" Irene memangku kedua lenganya di dada "...ini yang aku takutkan, kau nyaris saja-"_

_"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol menunduk saat mengatakanya._

_"Maafkan aku Oppa, aku yang salah" Baekhee si gadis bodoh._

_"Bangkitlah, jangan seperti pengecut" demi apapun Irene muak dengan apa yang dia lihat._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol sadar air mata Baekhee masih mengalir dan membasahi pipi gembil gadis itu._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhee._

"_Sesuatu mengacaukan suasana hatinya" Irene menyela keduanya yang tidak terlalu mengindahkan keberadaanya. Irene menghela nafas kasar._

"_Pertimbangkanlah, karena hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan, kau sangat keras kepala"Irene bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu "...kau sudah berubah banyak"Irene lirih._

"_Eonnie" Baekhee menatap Irene, dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhee._

"_Jaga dirimu gadis kecil, aku pergi"Irene berlalu begitu saja setelah mengacak poni Baekhee._

_Setelah Irene pergi, baik Chanyeol atau Baekhee masih bertahan dalam diam, keduanya masih sibuk dengan pemikiranya masing-masing. Chanyeol masih memikirkan kata-kata Irene dan Junmyeon sesaat sebelum laki-laki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelsan dari Irene maupun Junmyeon._

'_Sejak awal, aku selalu mendorong gadis itu, tapi kenapa saat Irene dan Junmyeon yang mengatakanya, aku merasa marah'_

"_Kemarilah" Chanyeol menatap Baekhee yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya, gadis itu sempat menggenggam tanganya, tapi saat ini gadis itu duduk cukup jauh dari Chanyeol._

"_Oppa" Baekhee terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba buka suara. Gadis itu masih bertahan di tempatnya. Baekhee ragu untuk mendekat. Gadis itu takut jika laki-laki itu menarik rambutnya lagi. Demi apapun itu sakit, bahkan kepalanya masih merasa pusing._

"_Apa kau takut?" Chanyeol menatap iba pada Baekhee._

"_Sedikit"gadis itu mengangguk seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mengambil makanan tanpa ijin, Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat wajah Baekhee, gadis itu terlihat menggelikan, dan entah mengapa amarah Chanyeol menguap begitu saja._

"_Kemarilah" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mendekat, tapi gadis itu tetap diam di tempatnya "...astaga, baiklah maafkan aku"_

_Chanyeol yang gemas, akhirnya menarik paksa gadis itu agar mendekat dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan._

_'Maafkan aku'_


	7. Part 7

_**15 Hari lalu**_

_Setelah malam itu, Chanyeol kembali menghilang saat pagi hari, ini bukan pertama kalinya, dan seperti biasa, Chanyeol akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Baekhee yang akan bangun sedikit siang. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang selalu membuat gadis itu kelelahan saat malam hari._

_Malam ini Baekhee kembali menginginkan Es Krim. Entahlah, kenapa saat malam hari keinginan itu muncul. Baekhee kembali keluar dan membali apa yang dia inginkan dan beberapa makanan lain yang dia akan butuhkan. Baekhee bergegas kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, tapi dia merasakan ada keanehan di tempat itu, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya di tempat itu._

_"Oppa?" Baekhee meletakan barang bawaanya di atas meja "...Oppa, apa kau sudah kembali?"_

_Baekhee diam sesaat, tidak ada orang lain di tempat itu selain dirinya, tapi gadis itu merasakan aroma lain di tempat itu. Gadis itu tidak ambil pusing dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas tampat tidur, karena tentu saja ini sudah hampir tengah malam._

_"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhku cepat sekali lelah" Baekhee terpejam sesaat setelah mengatakanya. _

_Entah sudah berapa lama Baekhee tidur, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, padahal gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun. Baekhee tersentak saat sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. _

_"Apa kau merindukanku?" Suara berat yang dia kenal tiba-tiba berbisik dari balik punggungnya._

_"Oppa?" Baekhee kembali memejamkan matanya, gadis itu lega karena orang itu benar-benar Chanyeol "...sejak kapan kau kembali?"_

_"Satu jam lalu"_

_"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhee membalikan tubuhnya dan membalas memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu._

_Dahi Baekhee sempat berkerut saat mencium aroma tidak biasa dari tubuh Chanyeol, tapi gadis itu mengabaikanya._

_"Kau terlihat lelah, lagi pula, itu masih jam 3 pagi" Chanyeol mengecup kening gadis mungil itu "...tidurlah lagi, ini masih gelap"_

_"Hm, selamat tidur Oppa"_

_Tanpa merasa curiga atau apapun, gadis itu kembali tidur, Baekhee tampak nyaman saat berada di pelukan Chanyeol, laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya melayang dan lupa daratan._

_'Aku harus membawamu pulang ke orang tuamu, kita akan memulainya dari awal'_

_"Oppa mengatakan sesuatu?"_

_"Hm? aku tidak mengatakan apapun"_

_'Aku ingin pulang, tapi aku ingin bersamamu, bisakah?'_

_._

_._

_._

_**Hari ke 86**_

"Chanyeol Oppa" panggil Baekhee.

"Apa kau belum tidur?"

Chanyeol itu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhee yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur berukuran sedang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Oppa?, kau terlihat cemas" gadis itu penasaran, pasalnya Chanyeol terlihat gelisah beberapa hari belakangan.

"Oppa ayo kita tidur, bukankah kau harus melakukan pekerjaan besok?"

Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Chanyeol masih duduk di tempat nya, sementara gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampirinya kemudian duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu begitu saja. Keduanya tentu saja tidak asing dengan hal itu, bahkan keduanya sudah puluhan kali melakukan hubungan sex.

Baekhee mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"Baek, apa kau tidak ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuamu?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, seolah perkataan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang salah, dan gadis itu memilih tetap bersama laki-laki yang jauh dari kata baik itu.

"Oppa, apa kau tidak suka jika aku tinggal bersamaku?, apa kau sudah bosan denganku, atau kau-"

"Byun Baekhee ini salah, seharusnya kau tinggal bersama keluargamu di rumah yang hangat dan tentu saja aman, karena kau bersama keluargamu. Bukan bersama seorang sepertiku yang hanya tinggal dalam sebuah tempat kecil di tempat terbengkalai dan berpindah-pindah tempat kapanpun, dan entah bahaya apa yang akan kau hadapi jika terus bersama seorang pembunuh sepertiku" Chanyeol dengan berat mengatakan semuanya.

"Oppa, aku mencintaimu, dan cukup katakan jika kau mencintaiku, maka aku akan ikut bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi, bahkan ke dasar neraka sekalipun aku akan turut bersamamu" gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh

Chanyeol dibuat bungkam dengan perkataan gadis itu yang tidak masuk akal. Baekhee sudah mengatakanya berkali-kali jika dia ingin tetap bersama laki-laki itu apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau tidak mengerti Baek" laki-laki itu terlihat frustasi.

_'Chuu'_

"Saranghae Oppa" gadis itu mengecup bibir Chanyeol dan memagutnya lembut.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan jika gadis itu memintanya mengatakan jika dia mencintai gadis itu. Ini terlalu sulit, dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Debaran itu, perasaan bahagia saat bersama gadis itu, sesaat laki-laki itu yakin jika dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan gadis itu, tapi di sisi lain dia sadar jika hubungan keduanya adalah penculik dan korban penculikan, bagaimana mungkin ada perasaan cinta dan mencintai, itu omong kosong.

Pagutan bibir mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ, keduanya kembali terbuai dengan nafsu yang mudah sekali tersulut, keduanya saling mencumbu, bahkan gadis itu melenguh dan mendesah berkali-kali saat laki-laki itu berkali-kali menyentuh area sensitifnya dan entah sejak kapan pakaian keduanya sudah berceceran di lantai. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan merebahkanya di atas tempat tidur yang akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol menyetubuhi gadis itu tanpa ampun. Entahlah ini benar atau salah, keduanya hanya menikmati setiap tahap penyatuan tubuh mereka.

"Ahh~Oppa"

Gadis itu mendesah saat merasakan kajantanan laki-laki itu memasuki tubuhnya dan bergerak teratur.

"Akhh~" laki-laki itu memejamkan matanya saat penyatuan mereka terasa begitu nikmat. Bahkan ini bukan pertama kalinya melakukan hubungan sex, tapi bagi mereka rasanya tetap sama selalu menggairahkan, bahkan tubuh keduanya bergerak tak beraturan.

Keduanya merasa melayang karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

"Oppa~aahh~"

"Iya sayanghh~Baek arghh~"

Keduanya menggeram dan melenguh panjang saat mencapai puncaknya, inilah yang keduanya sukai, orgasme bersama adalah hal biasa bagi mereka.

"Tidurlah sayang" Chanyeol mengecup kening gadis itu lama sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di samping gadis itu setelah melepaskan kejantananya dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukanya.

"Oppa aku mencintaimu" gadis itu berharap jika Chanyeol membalas perkataanya.

_'Aku juga Baek, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhee'_

Chanyeol menarik selimut tipis untuk menutupi tubuh polos Baekhee yang berada di pelukanya.

"Tidurlah, akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat cepat lelah"

_**Hari ke 89**_

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Baekhee terlihat bosan dan keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia makan, rasa mualnya memang berkurang, tapi keinginan makan nya semakin bertambah.

Baekhee merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya sejak tadi, gadis itu kembali setelah memebeli beberapa makanan ringan dan soda, juga beberapa kaleng bir untuk persediaanya selama menunggu Chanyeol.

"Nuguseyo!?" Baekhee menoleh cepat dan mendapati seseorang yang berjalan di belakangnya. Gadis itu merasa jika orang itu lah yang mengikutinya sejak beberapa hari ini.

"Ah maafkan aku sudah membuatmu terkejut"

"Apa maumu?, kau mengikutiku sejak tadi" Baekhee nyalang.

"Ah aku tidak" laki-laki itu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Jangan menggangguku" Baekhee membentak dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu setelah memperingatkanya.

"Tunggu Nona"

"Apa kau tidak dengar?"

Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum saat Baekhee terus saja menghardiknya. Baekhee mempercepat langkah kakinya demi menghindari orang asing itu. Bukan menjauh, orang asing itu justru mengikuti Baekhee.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ikutlah bersamaku, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau terus bersama penculik itu, Nona"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Laki-laki asing itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih menakutkan ketimbang Chanyeol, nyali Baekhee mulai menciut saat melihat senyum laki-laki asing itu.

Baekhee memundurkan langkahnya saat melihat laki-laki asing itu melangkah mendekat.

Berterimakasih lah pada ponsel laki-laki sialan itu yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Baekhee lari meninggalkan laki-laki asing yang tampak santai menerima panggilan teleponnya.

Baekhee masih mengatur nafasnya, gadis itu berhenti di gang sepi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Hmmppt"

Baekhee terkejut bukan main saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang, Baekhee meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang itu.

"Ini Oppa"

Baekhee melemah, gadis itu bisa bernafas lega saat orang yang menariknya adalah Chanyeol yang entah darimana datangnya.

"Oppa" Baekhee gemetaran, tubuhnya hampir merosot, beruntung Chanyeol menyangga tubuh mungilnya.

Keduanya masih bertahan di gang sepi dan minim pencahayaan itu. Dari tempat keduanya bersembunyi, Chanyeol jelas melihat dua laki-laki yang berlalu lalang seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa waktu, kedua laki-laki asing itu pergi bersama deru mesin mobil yang terdengar menjauh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol memegang kedua Bahu Baekhee yang gemetaran.

"Oppa, siapa-"

"Baek"

"Hm?" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Baekhee hanya mengangguk.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kabulkan permintaanku" Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam, bahu gadis itu sudah dia lepaskan.

"..."

Baekhee, gadis itu hanya diam dan menunggu apa yang akan laki-laki itu katakan.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menepatinya" Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhee dan mengecupnya.

"Ya Oppa, aku mencintaimu, aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu, kecuali-"

"Baek aku mohon" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhee.

"Tidak Oppa"

Baekhee mampu membaaca situasinya, gadis itu yakin jika Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Hei sayang, dengarkan aku hm?" Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, demi apapun ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya, laki-laki itu terlihat frustasi.

"Oppa aku tidak bisa" Baekhee menangis, gadis itu bersikeras tidak mau meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhee dengarkan aku, ya?" Chanyeol menangkup pipi gadisnya dan menyeka air mata yang meluruh membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya.

"Mereka sedang memburuku, mereka dari pihak kepolisian yang memburuku, mereka sudah tahu jika Alden Park masih hidup"

Chanyeol putus asa dan menceritakan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Oppa"

"Berjanjilah padaku jika kau harus kembali ke rumahmu"

"Tapi-"

"Baekhee jangan keras kepala, aku tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya, dan-" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya "...ingat perkataanku baik-baik, jangan percaya siapapun yang mengatakan tentangku, sekalipun tentang kematianku"

"Apa maksudmu Oppa?" Baekhee tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah kau hanya akan percaya kata-kataku" Chanyeol kembali meyakinkan gadisnya.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, aku akan kembali menjemput kalian"

"Kalian?"

Baekhee tidak mengerti, kalian?, memangnya siapa orang lain yang harus Baekhee jaga?

"Apa kau tidak merasakanya?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis matanya "...anak kita"

Baekhee membelalak tidak percaya, gadis itu sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa, hamil?, bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa tahu, sedangkan Baekhee sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku hamil?" Baekhee lirih, gadis itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah padaku, betapapun sulitnya, dan berapa lama pun waktunya, aku berjanji akan kembali dan menjemputmu dan anak kita"

"Oppa aku-"

.

.

.

_**Hari ke 90**_

Baekhee hanya duduk di luar pagar rumahnya, gadis itu menangis semalaman hingga tertidur di depan pagar rumahnya, beruntung coat yang Chanyeol berikan mampu menghalau dinginya udara malam. Gadis itu nelangsa, gadis itu menyesal sudah meninggalkan Chanyeol, walaupun itu adalah permintaan laki-laki itu agar Baekhee tetap aman.

"Nona, siapa-"seorang wanita paruhbaya keluar dan mendapati seorang gadis yang terduduk tengah menundukan kepalanya "...astaga! Ahgassi!" wanita itu terjekut saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, wanita itu mengenalinya, gadis itu Baekhee anak pemilik rumah tempatnya bakerja.

"Choi Ahjumma"

Baekhee berdiri dari tempatnya, tatapanya sayu karena banyak menangis.

"Ahgassi, kau kembali? apa kau terluka, apa- apa yang terjadi padamu, kemana saja selama ini" wanita yang dipanggil Choi Ahjumma itu memeluk tubuh Baekhee. kemudian membawa Nona rumah itu masuk ke halaman rumah besar itu, walaupun rumah keluarga Byun tidak sebesar Mansion milik Chanyeol.

"Nyonya! Aghassi"

"Astaga! Baekhee, terimakasih Tuhan" wanita yang terlihat mirip dengan Baekhee menghambur memeluk tubuh putrinya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Eomma" suara Baekhee melemah di pelukan ibunya.

"Baekhee, astaga" Baekhee melemah di pelukan ibunya, gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran.

Taeyeon Ibu Baekhee dan Choi Ahjumma membawa gadis itu kedalam rumah dengan tenaga yang mereka punya, beruntung beberapa orang Maid keluar dan membantu keduanya memindahkan Baekhee ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumah itu.

Entah berapa lama Baekhee tidak sadarkan diri, gadis itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Taeyeon dan maid yang lain sudah membersihkan tubuh Baekhee dan mengganti pakaianya dengan yang baru.

Taeyeon terus saja menangis saat mendapati banyak bercak merah di tubuh putrinya yang sudah mulai memudar, wanita itu hanya berpikir jika anak gadisnya sudah ternoda, hati ibu mana yang tidak hancur melihatnya.

"Oppa"

_"Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah padaku, betapapun sulitnya, dan berapa lama pun waktunya, aku berjanji akan kembali dan menjemputmu dan anak kita"_

_"Oppa aku-"_

_"Demi kita Baek, aku mohon"_

_"Baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu Oppa, tapi beri aku satu alasan hingga aku harus menunggumu yang-yang entah sampai kapan aku menunggumu kembali, bahkan-bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, katakan padaku Oppa"_

_"Baek, aku mencintaimu, aku bersumpah, aku mencintaimu sangat"_

_"Kenapa-kenapa kau harus mengatakanya sekarang?, saat semuanya harus berakhir dan-dan-"_

_"Ini belum berakhir sayang, aku berjanji akan kembali dan menjemput kalian dengan cara yang benar, sampai saat itu tiba aku mohon jaga dia baik-baik, tunggu aku, aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu sampai mau gila rasanya"_

"Oppa"

Baekhee mengigau dan memanggil Chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana tidak, kilasan pertemuan terakhirnya denga Chanyeol malam itu kembali terbayang dan masuk ke ranah mimpinya.

Setelah mengatakan perasaanya pada Baekhee, Chanyeol membawa Baekhee dan memberhentikan taxi yang melintas untuk membawa gadis itu pulang ke rumah keluarganya. Laki-laki itu memakaikan coat berwarna cokelat tua miliknya ke tubuh Baekhee sebelum menutup pintu taxi yang membawa gadisnya pergi.

"Baek, sayang, kau bangun nak? Syukurlah" Taeyeon menyeka air matanya dan bergegas mendekat.

"Eomma" Baekhee dengan suara lemah.

"Ya sayang, ini Eomma, apa yang kau butuhkan sayang, kata-"

"Eomma, aku hamil" Baekhee dengan tegas, walaupun suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi gadis itu cukup tegas mengaku jika dirinya hamil.

Taeyeon menganga tidak percaya, anak gadisnya hamil?, apa gadis itu bercanda dengan ibunya?, jika iya, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Baek, jangan bercanda sayang, kau-"

"Ya Eomma, aku hamil" Baekhee mempertegas kata-katanya.

Tangis Taeyeon semakin pecah, wanita itu merasakan sakit di hatinya, wanita itu merasa sudah gagal menjadi seorang ibu, wanita itu gagal melindungi putri satu-satunya, apa yang akan dia katakan pada orang-orang di luar sana, bagaimana murkanya ayah Baekhee jika tahu anak semata wayangnya sudah rusak.


	8. Part 8

Warning! Banyak typo

Hari ke 2280

Baekhee masih fokus pada jalanan di depanya yang sangat padat, salahnya sendiri tidak segera pulang dan menghindari berkendara di jam pulang kerja. Baekhee terlihat cantik dengan rambut panjangnya yang dia warnai menjadi kecokelatan, warna itu terlihat sangat cocok denganya.

"Mama"

"Ya sayang"

Baekhee tanpa menoleh, wanita itu masih fokus pada jalanan dan mencari celah agar bisa cepat sampai ke rumah, demi apapun dia lelah, setelah berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen sialan yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Kenapa Papa belum juga menjemput kita? Apa Papa sudah lupa dengan kita Ma?" Baekhee menoleh pada sosok anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Ini bukan kali pertama, anak itu menanyakan hal itu.

"Tidak mungkin sayang, Papa selalu menepati janjinya, kita tunggu sebentar lagi ya?"

Jawaban yang sama, Baekhee hanya akan menjawab hal yang sama jika buah hatinya bertanya tentang Papanya yang sekalipun tidak pernah dia lihat wajahnya, bahkan anak itu ragu akan adanya sosok Papa yang selalu Mamanya ceritakan adalah laki-laki yang tampan. Setidaknya jawaban Baekhee bisa membuat anak laki-lakinya tidak lagi bertanya.

"Mama" panggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Apa Papa-ku sangat tampan?" itu adalah pertanyaan kedua yang selalu anak laki-lki itu tanyakan. Baekhee menyukai bagian ini, wanita itu begitu memuja laki-laki yang menghamilinya, dan dengan pertanyaan itu, Baekhee bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya laki-laki itu.

"Tentu sayang, kau lihat betapa tampan nya dirimu?" Baekhee mengusap kepala anak laki-lakinya"...itu karena Papamu sangat tampan"

Setelah berjuang keluar dari kemacetan yang semakin membuatnya penat, Baekhee akhirnya sampai ke rumah keluarganya.

"Halmeonie"

Anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di ruang tengah, wanita itu meletakan ponselnya setelah menerima panggilan telepon.

"Hei sayang, sudah pulang" Taeyeon, wanita itu memeluk tubuh mungil cucu laki-lakinya, mengecup pusuk kepala anak itu sebelum melepas kembali pelukanya.

Tak lama, seorang maid yang biasa membantu Baekhee mengasuh anak laki-lakinya datang untuk mengurusi keperluan si kecil.

"Jack kedalam dulu sayang, Halmeonie ingin bicara dengan Mamamu"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Jack itu mengangguk, kemudian menggandeng tangan maid itu meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengecup pipi Mamanya.

Baekhee dan Taeyeon duduk di ruangan itu. Keduanya hanya diam, Baekhee menunggu hal apa yang akan Ibunya katakan. Sedangkan Taeyeon tampak gelisah, wanita itu ragu untuk mengatakanya, mengingat ini akan kembali menyakiti perasaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Baekhee mulai jengah dengan keterdiaman Taeyeon, ini bukan pertama kalinya Taeyeon bersikap seperti itu, gelisah dan ragu untuk mengatakanya.

"Eomma, apa ini tentang perjodohan lagi?"

Baekhee memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Taeyeon tahu jika akan mendapat respon tidak suka dari Baekhee, ini bukan kali pertama mereka sebagai orang tua menjodohkan Baekhee denga rekan bisnis ayahnya. Tapi tidak ada yang tahan denga wanita seperti Baekhee yang pintar mendebat lawan bicaranya, semuanya merasa enggan melanjutkan, terlebih Baekhee adalah seorang Ibu tunggal. Tidak perduli betapa berpengaruhnya ayah dari wanita itu, pria-pria itu memilih mundur.

Entah sejak kapan Baekhee pintar mendebat lawan bicaranya. 6 tahun berlalu semua tidak mudah untuknya yang hamil tanpa suami, itu aib keluarga Byun, Baekhee selalu menebalkan telinga saat mendengar bisik-bisik orang di belakangnya, tapi Baekhee tidak bisa selamanya diam.

"Maafkan Eomma sayang, tapi Ayahmu--"

"Aku tahu itu Appa" Baekhee memotong kalimat Taeyeon "...jadi, kali ini pria mana lagi yang ingin Appa jodohkan dengaku?" Baekhee denga santai menjawabnya.

"Pria itu seorang Investor perusahaan Ayahmu, pria itu berasal dari Skotlandia, Pria itu keturunan Korea, tapi menghabiskan masa kuliahnya di sana" Taeyeon menjelaskan yang dia tahu "...maafkan Eomma sayang"

"Ya, aku memang tidak lebih dari seorang anak yang memalukan bagi keluarga kita yang hamil seorang anak tanpa ayah, bukan begitu Eomma?" Baekhee terdengar kecewa pada Ayahnya yang masih menganggap kehadiran Jackson adalah aib.

"Baek, ini demi dirimu dan Jackson, demi kalian"

'Demi kita Baek, aku mohon'

Sekilas, Baekhee mengingat kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan malam itu, Baekhee hanya tersenyum miris.

"Aku mengerti, usiaku sudah 30tahun, terlebih aku mempunyai seorang anak, aku sudah bersyukur perusahaan Appa tidak jatuh bankrupt karenaku" Baekhee memejamkan matanya saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Maafkan--"

"Berhenti minta maaf Eomma, ini bukan salahmu" Baekhee bangkit dari duduknya"...jadi, kapan Pria itu akan datang?" Baekhee menatap Taeyeon dengan tatapan melemah, wanita itu pasrah.

Baekhee hanya bisa berharap jika pria yang akan dijodohkan denganya menolak karena keadaanya.

"Malam ini, Ayahmu mengundangnya makan malam di Rumah kita sayang" Taeyeon masih dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Cih, kali ini Appa benar-benar serius hingga membawanya ke rumah untuk makan malam?"

Baekhyun mendecih, wanita itu hampir tertawa remeh. Pasalnya baru kali ini ayahnya mengundang pria yang akan di jodhkan denganya ke Rumah, biasanya mereka melakukan pertemuan makan malam di luar rumah.

"Sayang--"

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma"

Baekhee berlalu meninggalkan Taeyeon yang tidak hentinya merasa bersalah pada Baekhee.

'Aku sudah lelah, 6 tahun berlalu, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun kabar darimu Oppa, aku berusaha tetap percaya saat melihat pemberitaan tentang Alden Park tertangkap, hingga pemberitaan hukuman matinya beredar luas pun, aku masih tetap percaya jika itu hanya kabar bohong, aku percaya padamu, aku sangat yakin jika kau akan datang dan membawa ku dan Jackson, aku percaya, tapi hingga detik ini, kau tidak kunjung datang, apa kau sudah melupakanku Oppa?, dan apa kau masih hidup?, aku sudah lelah Oppa'

Baekhee kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati Jackson ada di kamar itu alih-alih berada di kamar tidurnya sendiri.

"Jack"

Baekhee mendekati anak laki-lakinya yang duduk sambil tertunduk, entah apa yang anak itu lakukan hingga kehadiran Baekhee tidak disadarinya.

"Yes Mama"

Jackson bangkit dan berbalik menghadap Baekhee yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sedang apa hm?" Baekhee tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, wanita itu hanya berfokus pada Jackson.

"Ini"

"Jack--" Baekhee menggantung kalimatnya saat Jackson menyodorkan sebuah foto polaroid, di dalam foto itu Jackson melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan gadis berambut pendek sebahu sedang berada di sebuah taman bermain, entah anak itu mendapatkanya darimana.

Baekhee mengingatnya dengan jelas, itu adalah foto yang dia ambil bersama Chanyeol saat laki-laki itu hampir meninggalkanya di taman bermain.

"Ini Papa?" Jackson menuntut jawaban Baekhee "...waah, Mama benar, Papa sangat tampan, tapi kapan Papa datang Ma?"

Jackson menunduk memandangi foto yang dia pegangi. Baekhee berusaha menyembunyikan perasaanya yang entah seperti apa saat ini, wanita itu begitu merindukan laki-laki yang ada di dalam foto itu, Chanyeol yang entah di mana keberadaanya.

"Jack, dengarkan Mama" Baekhee menepis jauh-jauh perasaan dan kenangnya pada laki-laki itu, Baekhee duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan diikuti Jack kecil yang duduk di sampingnya

"...malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu, dan--dan kau"

"Lagi?"

Jackson menatap Baekhee, anak itu baru berusia 5 tahun, tapi Jackson tahu maksud Mama nya, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka kedatangan tamu, dan tamu yang dimaksud adalah seseorang yang akan dikenalkan dengan Mama nya. Demi apapun Jackson tidak menyukainya, Jackson masih berharap besar jika Papa nya akan datang.

"Maaf sayang"

"Tapi Jack tidak ingin melihat Mama bersama orang lain, Jack hanya ingin melihat Mama bersama Papa"

Jackson mulai terisak, anak sekecil Jackson pun dapat merasakanya, merasa kecewa dan patah hati, setiap kali Kakeknya mengenalkan Mamanya dengan pria, Jackson merasa patah hati, anak itu tidak rela jika Mamanya bersanding dengan laki-laki lain selain Papa kandungnya.

"Jack, sayang"

Baekhee memeluk buah hatinya yang menangis. Baekhee tidak tega setiap kali melihat Jackson seperti itu, tapi Baekhee tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Ya Mama, Jack mengerti jika Jack harus bersikap sopan" Jackson masih terisak "...aku benci Harabeoji!!!"

Jackson sedikit berteriak jika dia membenci kakeknya yang selalu menbawa pria-pria itu.

'Maafkan Mama sayang, kali ini Mama menyerah, selama ini Mama memberi harapan yang tidak pasti untukmu, maafkan Mama'

Baekhee masih menatap wajahnya di pantulan cermin. Sempurna, hanya satu kata itulah yang bisa menggambarkan penampilanya saat ini, Baekhee menggerai rambut panjang kecokelatanya, wanita itu membuatnya bergelombang hingga membuat kesan seksi.

Baekhee pasrah, apapun pilihan ayahnya kali ini, Baekhee akan menerimanya. Baekhee membuang nafas beratnya. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Jackson yang tampak malas.

"Sayang" Panggil Baekhee.

"Jack tidak suka penampilan Mama" Jackson begitu jujur. Baekhee menilik kembali penampilanya, tidak ada yang salah.

"Tidak suka? apa mama terlihat buruk?"

"Mama terlalu cantik, nanti paman itu menyukai Mama, Jack tidak suka" kejujuran Jackson membuat Baekhee mengulas senyumnya. Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah jika Mama nya bersama pria lain.

"Astaga anak Mama" Baekhee hemas dan mengecup kening anak laki-laki nya.

"Jack serius Mama" Jackson menatap Baekhee memelas.

"Tapi sayang, kita harus menghormati tamu kita"

"Hmm terserah Mama" Jackson menyerah dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita turun"

Baekhee keluar kamarnya dengan menggandeng Jackson, keduanya menuruni anak tangga yang mengatarkanya ke lantai 1 rumah keluarganya. Baekhee melihatnya, pria yang dikatakan Taeyeon ibunya, pria Scotland yang akan Ayahnya kenalkan denganya, pria itu duduk membelakanginya dan berbincang santai dengan Ayah Baekhee.

"Ah Baekhee sudah turun"

Tuan Byun melihat putrinya berjalan anggun sembari menggandeng jemari anak laki-laki nya.

"Selamat malam" pria itu menoleh, kemudian berdiri menyambut Baekhee.

"Saya Aideen Kim" pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Byun Baekhee" Baekhee berusaha bersikap wajar. Wanita itu tidak menampik jika pria yang berdiri di hadapanya cukup menarik, terlebih kulitnya yang eksotis, menambah kesan seksi. Ya, pria itu seksi.

"Jack"

Baekhee sedikit menyentak putranya yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi pria itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala.

"Selamat malam paman, saya Jackson Byun" Jackson mengenalkan dirinya.

"Maafkan saya Nona, Tuan Egan terlambat"

"Tuan?"

Baekhee mengerutkan dahinya saat pria itu menyebut nama pria lain, pria mana sebenarnya yang ayahnya hendak kenalkan padanya.

"Ya, saya Sekretaris pribadi Tuan Egan, kebetulan Tuan membawa kendaraan sendiri dan mengatakan akan mengunjungi satu tempat terlebih dulu dan mengirim saya untuk meminta maaf pada tuan Byun jika akan datang terlambat"

"Ah" Baekhee hanya mengangguk paham.

Satu jam berlalu, ternyata pria itu tidak kunjung datang dan membuat sekretaris pria itu meminta maaf berkali-kali sebelum pamit pulang meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas nama Tuan Egan"

Pria bernama Aideen itu sekali lagi meminta maaf atas nama Tuan nya.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan Tuan Kim, aku tahu Tuan Egan adalah orang yang sibuk"

Tuan Byun, ayah Baekhee memahami keadaanya.

"Mungkin--"

"Maaf saya terlambat"

Suara berat itu menginterupsi saat Aideen hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Pria bernama Egan itu datang walaupun sudah lewat waktu.

"Tuan"

Aideen sedikit membungkuk pada Tuan nya.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, dan aku merasa akan sangat tidak sopan jika sampai aku tidak datang, walaupun ini sudah sangat terlambat"

Kali ini pria yang disebut bernama Egan menunduk untu meminta maaf sudah membuat si tuan rumah menunggu lama.

"Aideen, kau bisa kembali lebih dulu, kau juga punya janji lain bukan?" suara pria itu terdengar penuh wibawa "...maaf aku sudah menyita waktumu" Egan menepuk bahu sekretaris nya.

"Tidak apa Tuan, sudah tugasku. baik, saya pamit"

Aideen pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Tuan Byun dan Egan.

"Maaf saya terlambat" Egan meminta maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatannya.

"Tak apa tuan, tapi putriku mungkin sedang menidurkan Jackson cucuku"

Mendengarnya, pria itu sedikit terkejut.

'Jackson? Dia jagoan'

"Ah, sayang sekali" Ada raut kekecewaan di wajah pria itu.

Byun Yohan Ayah Baekhee mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. Keduanya sempat berbincang tentang pekerjaan dan kerjasama perusahaan mereka.

"Appa, bagaimana--" Baekhee menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat tamu yang datang sudah berganti dengan pria berbeda.

Yohan dan pria itu berdiri saat mendengar suara Baekhee.

"Baek, kebetulan kau di sini"

Baekhee membelalak saat melihat wajah yang tidak asing. Pria itu, apakah dia pria yang disebut-sebut bernama Egan.

"Brandon Egan Park"

Laki-laki itu memparkenalkan diri. Suaranya terdengar tegas, meskipun demikian, Baekhee tidak lupa, suara itu, wajah itu, mereka orang yang sama.

"Byun Baekhee" Baekhee memperkenalkan diri dengam anggun.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Nona" Pria itu mengulas senyum terbaiknya, demi Tuhan, senyumnya tidak berubah.

"Baek, ada apa denganmu?" Yohan melihat Baekhee yang menatap Tamu nya hampir tidak berkedip.

Ini baru pertama kali terjadi, Yohan tidak pernah melihat putrinya tertarik dengan pria yang dia kenalkan.

"Tuan Park, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Baekhee tiba-tiba, suaranya tercekat, wanita itu bersusah payah menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga.

"Baekhee!" Yohan merasa jika putrinya bersikap tidak sopan.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang aku rinduka Tuan, jadi bisakah aku memelukmu?" Baekhee tanpa memperdulikan Ayahnya.

"Suatu kehormatan untukku Nona" pria itu dengan binar di matanya.

Baekhee mengambur ke pelukan pria itu, rasanya masih sama, hangat tubuhnya, aroma tubunya yang menenangkan, tidak ada yang berubah, pria itu Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol nya yang menghilang, dia kembali.

"Aku merindukanmu Oppa" lirih Baekhee

"Aku menepati janjiku Baek, jangan menangis ku mohon" Chanyeol berbisik.

Keduanya berpelukan cukup lama, hingga dehaman Yohan terdengar, membuat keduanya melepaskan pelukanya.

"Maafkan kelancangan putri saya Tuan"

"Tidak apa Tuan Byun, aku rasa Nona Byun benar-benar merindukan seseorang"

"Sekali lagi, maafkan putriku"

"Aku rasa jam makan malam belum berlalu, apa kau bersedia pergi bersamaku Nona?" Chanyeol mencari alasan.

"Tapi Jackson--" Baekhee mengingat putranya yang baru saja tertidur.

"Pergilah, Eomma mu akan menjaganya"

"Aku akan membenarkan riasanku--" Baekhee sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau sudah Cantik Nona, tidak ada yang salah dengan riasanmu"

Selama perjalanan, Baekhee tidak memutuskan pandangam dari sosok yang sedang mengemudikan mobilnya, kedua tanganya saling bertautan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhee seperti enggan walaupun hanya merenggangkan tautan.

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan bergaya klasik. Bangunan itu tidak terlalu besar, bagian depan terdapat beberapa jendela kaca yang cukup besar, terlihat seperti banguna sebuah Caffe, tapi bagunan itu sudah diubah menjadi sebuah rumah.

"Ini"

Baekhee merasa tidak asing dengan tempat itu, masih sangat membekas di ingatanya, semua hal yang terjadi di tempat itu, Baekhee masih menyimpanya di dalam hati dan ingatanya.

"Tempat kita"

Baekhee memeluk erat tubuh pria itu seperti enggan melepasnya lagi. Baekhee menangis, wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya saat ini, semuanya bercampur jadi satu, kenangnya, sedihnya, bahagianya, rindunya, entah lah semuanya mambuat Baekhee hanya bisa menangis dengan keras untuk meluapkanya.

"Apa kau kesulitan?" Chanyeol dengan nada rendah syarat akan kerinduan.

"Aku kesulitan tanpamu Oppa" Baekhee semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Apa aku sangat jahat sudah meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Kau adalah seorang penjahat paling keji jika hari ini kau tidak datang"

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhee, menghirup aroma wanita itu dalam-dalam, aroma yang sangat dia rindukan.

Baekhee gadis naif sudah berubah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dan anggun.

"Appa membenciku Oppa, Appa membenci anak kita, Appa hampir membunuh anak kita" Baekhee memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, kau harus melalui semuanya sendirian" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya dan menyeka airmata Baekhee dengan ibujarinya.

"Aku hampr gila rasanya, jika bukan Jackson, tidak ada lagi alasan aku bertahan saat mendengar kau dihukum mati, aku hampir gila rasanya, memikirkan semuanya, meyakinkan diriku sendiri jika kau tidak berbohong dan akan datang menjemputku dan anak kita, aku hampir putus asa Oppa, aku kesulitan"

Baekhee manyandarkan kepalanya di dada pria itu. Baekhee merindukanya, merindukan semua yang ada pada pria itu.

"Maafkan aku Baek, semua di luar rencanaku, akupun kesulitan, aku hampir kehilangan cara untuk kembali melihatmu dan anak kita" Chanyeol sangat mengerti perasaan Baekhee, pria itu pun sama, Chanyeol begitu merindukan gadis yang dia tinggalkan dulu.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung Baekhee yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukanya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian lagi, hari ini aku menepati janjiku dan menjemput kalian walaupun ini sangat terlambat" Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh.

"Bawa aku kemanapun kau pergi Oppa, aku bisa mati jika kau meninggalkanku lagi

Tbc

Ga ada note dari gue sih. semoga suka sama tulisan gue.

Thanks dah baca.


	9. Part 9

Warning! Typo Alert!

.

.

.

Keduanya sudah berada di dalam tempat itu, tempat di mana keduanya selalu berasama, melalui semuanya. Tempat keduanya beradu desahan setiap malamnya, saling mencumbu, dan juga kejadian di mana Chayeol hampir menembak kepala gadis mungil yang possesif mencintainya. Tempat itu masih sama, tempat rahasia di balik sebuah pintu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Baekhee bersandar di dada Chanyeol, keduanya duduk di sofa yang menghadap langsung ke sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Chanyeol tidak mengubah tempat itu, semua dibiarkan sama seperti 6 tahun lalu.

Tempat itu jauh lebih bersih, hanya saja tata letak semuanya dibiarkan seperti semula, walaupun Chanyeol mengisinya dengan barang-barang baru, tapi itu terlihat sama.

"Setelah hukuman mati-ku beredar luas, Junmyeon membawaku ke Kanada"

"Irene dan Junmyeon masih Hidup?" Baekhee merindukan wanita bernama Irene yang selalu memanggilnya gadis kecil itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, perusahaan mereka sempat diselidiki, tapi mereka bersih, walaupun Irene sering membantuku, tapi identitasnya tidak pernah diketahui" Chanyeol mengetakan yang sebenarnya, Junmyeon hanya pebisnis biasa yang tidak pernah tercatat mempunyai catatan hitam, walaupun itu hanya rekasyasa.

"Bagaimana kau masih hidup?"

"Itu karena aku sangat ingin melihat anak kita" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhee, dan mengecup kepala wanita itu berkali-kali.

Malam ke 90

Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke tempat tinggalnya dengan Baekhee. Chanyeol melihat gadisnya berbicara dengan laki-laki asing yang tidak dikenal.

Gadisnya terlihat berlari meninggalkan laki-laki asing yang sedang menerima panggilan telepon. Chanyeol berjalan menyelinap di sebuah gang sepi dan gelap yang menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Baekhee berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, gadis itu sesekali menoleh ke belakang dan memastikan jika laki-laki aneh itu tidak mengikutinya. Chanyeol melihat dua orang yang beberapa saat lalu mengintainya tengah mencari sesuatu.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhee kedalam gang gelap itu dan menutup mulut gadisnya kuat-kuat. Baekhee gemetaran dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ini Oppa" Chanyeol berbisik.

"Malam itu, aku kembali ke tempat ini dan mendapati ini sudah berantakan, dan tanpa aku sadari jika itu adalah tindakan bodoh"

Chanyeol menceritakan kejadian setelah Baekhee pergi bersama taxi yang mengantar gadis itu pulang.

"Katakan Oppa"

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar setelah membiarkanmu pergi, aku kembali untuk mengambil sesuatu, tanpa aku sadari jika mereka sudah menungguku di sini" Chanyeol mengingat baik kejadian malam itu.

"Kau pasti ketakutan Oppa" mata Baekhee mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak takut, yang ada di pikiranku hanya kamu Baek, aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain dirimu dan apa yang akan keluargamu lakukan padamu, pikiranku benar-benar kosong" Chanyeol masih bisa merasakan perasaan kalutnya malam itu "...mereka membawaku tanpa perlawanan"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa?"

"Awalnya aku putus asa dan merasa tidak ada lagi harapan untukku" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukanya pada tubuh Baekhee "...mereka menjatuhkan hukuman mati untukku"

"Oppa" Baekhee mulai menitikan air matanya, wanita itu tidak tega walau hanya mendengar ceritanya, ini sudah berlalu 6 tahun lalu, tapi kejadian malam itu masih membekas jelas di ingatan keduanya. Baekhee dengan segala kesedihanya yang terpaksa meninggalkan Cahanyeol.

"Pada akhirnya ada seorang tahanan menghampiriku"

"Kau menangis? Apa kau menyesal sudah melakukan semua kejahatan itu?" seorang laki-laki bertubuhn tinggi menjulang menghampiri Chanyeol yang hanya diam.

Chanyeol tidak menangis seperti yang dikatakan laki-laki itu, Chanyeol berpikir keras tentang bagaimana caranya dia biasa kembali. Kali ini berbeda, Alden memalsukan kematianya karena kecelakaan, bahkan dulu dia tidak pernah tertangkap dan diadili, maka itu lebih mudah karena kasusnya ditutup karena tersangka sudah meninggal. Tapi kali ini dia diadili dan divonis mati.Junmyeon tidak tinggal diam, karena tanpa Chanyeol, pria itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesali semua perbuatanku, aku tidak menangis untuk itu" Chanyeol menggeser duduknya dan membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Merindukan seseorang?" laki-laki itu lagi "...cih, penjahat sepertimu tidak pantas menangis karena wanita" laki-laki itu tertawa remeh pada Chanyeol yang diketahui bernama Alden.

"Brengsek!"

Chanyeol menarik kerah baju tahanan laki-laki yang lancang itu, bukan taku dengan kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang hampir mendarat di wajahnya, laki-laki itu justru tertawa kecil.

"Hei, keep calm dude" laki-laki itu tersenyum menyebalkan, laki-laki itu tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Aish!" Chanyeol menghempaskanya dengan kasar. Sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya tertawa remeh.

Keduanya kembali diam dan bersandar di dinding, keduanya berada di tepi lapangan tempat tahanan lain berolah raga.

"Kris Wu"

"Alden Park"

Keduanya memperkenalkan diri masing-masing, keduanya tidak saling melempar senyum, apalagi menjabat tangan layaknya orang yang berkenalan, keduanya masih memandang lurus ke tengah lapangan dan melihat yang lain bermain bola.

"Kapan kau akan menerima hukumanmu?" Kris membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu" Chanyeol acuh tak acuh, demi apapun dia sangat frustasi jika ada orang yang menyinggung hal itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan kebebasan untukmu?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kris, menatapnya sekilas dan kembali memalingkan pandanganya ke arah semula tanpa minat.

"Omong kosong" Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Memangnya siapa Kris Wu yang menawarkan kebebasan untuknya, apa laki-laki itu tidak sadar siapa dirinya yang sama-seorang tahanan.

Kris hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Kris sudah menduganya jika Chanyeol akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Terserah padamu, hanya saja--"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Matilah sebelum mereka membunuhmu"

Chanyeol sempat emosi setiap mendengar perkataan Kris, bagaimana tidak. Kris selalu berbicara kasar dan tanpa basa-basi, yang sayangnya perkataan kasarnya itu semua benar menurut Chanyeol.

"Namanya Kris Wu, dia adalah seorang peretas ulung" Chanyeol menceritakan tentang laki-laki itu.

"Haruskah aku berterimakasih padanya?" Baekhee merasa di berkati karena laki-laki bernama Kris yang menolong kekasihnya di dalam tahanan.

"Jangan coba-coba" Chanyeol melarang dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau harus ke alam baka untuk bertemu denganya" Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengatakan jika Kris sudah meninggal.

"Kenapa--"

"Aku mendengarnya dibebaskan beberapa bulan setelah aku berhasil melarikan diri dari sel"

Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya. Entahlah, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah mati dua kali masih saja punya kekuasaan besar untuk mengetahui semua hal. Bukan tanpa alasan, Chanyeol adalah harta berharga bagi jaringan yang yang menaunginya dulu, bahkan saat memutuskan meninggalkan bisnis kotornya dulu, mereka selalu menyokong Chanyeol, karena otaknya lebih berharga dari apapun.

"Jadi pemberitaan itu bohong?" Baekhee menyadari satu hal, jika semua pemberitaan di media itu tidak benar, terkadang suatu berita sengaja diciptakan untuk menutupi sesuatu.

"Itu untuk menutupi citra buruk mereka yang luput mengawasi seorang narapidana yang kabur, walaupun aku mengalami kecelakaan dan dinyatakan meninggal karena mayatku ditemukan sudah dalam kondisi rusak"

"Oppa, apa ini benar kau?" Baekhee melepaskan pelukanya saat Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh, aku menukar pakaianku dengan korban yang terlibat kecelakaan denganku" Chanyeol menarik Baekhee kembali kedalam pelukanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku sampai ketempat kakakku dengan keadaan sekarat, kakiku patah, bahkan sebelah paru-paruku di penuhi darah dan hampir tidak bisa bernafas"

"Oppa" Baekhee menatap iba pada kekasihnya "...tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar dan mengendarai mobil untuk kabur"

"Laki-laki itu, Kris Wu, kemampuan meretasnya tidak main-main, dia meretas cctv yang ada di rumah tahanan itu dan memanipulasi layar monitornya, aku bisa keluar saat tengah malam, karena aku tidak ingin ada keributan saat Kris mengambil kunci yang bisa meloloskanku" Chanyeol mengenang Kris yang berhasil menolongnya.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak ikut denganmu Oppa?"

"Dia akan di bebaskan beberapa bulan lagi, dia mengatakan ingin beristirahat di tempat itu" Chanyeol menyesal pernah salah paham karena kata-kata Kris yang sedikit kasar "...aku berjanji padanya, saat aku selamat dan berhasil hidup dengan baik, aku akan menemuinya dan menjadikan dia anak buahku, tapi aku terlambat. Laki-laki itu terlibat kecelakaan saat berkendara dalam keadaan mabuk, sangat di sayangkan, dia pintar tapi bodoh"

"Pasien mengalami perdarahan di paru-parunya karena benturan!"

Seorang dokter berusaha menyelamatkan Chanyeol yang hampir tidak bernafas. Junmyeon mencegat mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai saat mendapat kabar jika dia kabur dan mangalami kecelakaan. Junmyeon membawa serta Ambulance dari Rumah sakit yang sudah bekerjasama dengan jaringanya.

"Pasang selang di dadanya, keluarkan darahnya, buat paru-parunya mengembang terlebih dahulu, lakukan sekarang!" mereka melakukanya di dalam Ambulance yang sedang berjalan.

"Pertahankan kesadaranmu!" pekik salah seorang tenaga medis yang menangani Chayeol.

"Paru-parunya mulai mengembang, pasien mulai bernafas" dokter yang berhasil mengeluarkan cairan yang menumpuk di paru-paru Chanyeol.

"Tekanan darahnya menurun!" seseorang yang mengawasi Bedside Monitor untuk mengawasi tekanan darah pasien.

Chanyeol mengalami tanda shock karena perdarahan di dinding dadanya.

"Pertahankan kesadaranmu Park Chanyeol!"

"Aku pikir aku akan mati di dalam Ambulance sebelum sampai ke Rumah sakit karena mengalami shock" Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, pria itu masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya berada di ambang kematian.

Baekhee mengeratkan pelukanya pada Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Setelah kondisiku stabil, Junmyeon membawaku ke Kanada dengan membawa serta alat-alat itu, bahkan kakiku harus mengunakan penyangga"

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan penerbangan, bukankah Identitasmu--"

"Kau ingat saat aku pergi ke Kanada?" Chanyeol memotong kallimat Baekhee dan mengingatkan kejadian saat dirinya hampir mati kebosanan karena Chanyeol meninggalkanya di Mansion.

"Aku membuat identitas baru saat itu" Baekhee hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu Skotlandia?" Baekhee baru mengingat jika laki-laki itu diperkenalkan oleh Ayahnya sebagai warga negara Skotlandia.

"Setelah kondisiku benar-benar pulih, aku terbang ke Negara itu untuk menjalankan perusahaan cabang di sana, perusahaan itu milikku yang sempat di kelola William dan Aideen selama beberapa tahun"

"Tapi Oppa" Baekhee mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria itu "...aku tidak menyukai namamu yang sekarang, aku lebih suka Park Chanyeol" Baekhee memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Tentu saja aku Park Chanyeol, kami orang yang sama, dan aku tetap Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhee.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol henya tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhee. Gadis nya sama sekali tidak berubah, masih saja possesif terhadapnya.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan jika saat itu dirinya tidak selamat dan tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Baekhee lagi.

"Mau bercinta?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Oppa!!!" Baekhee menutup wajahnya, kenapa pria itu suka sekali mengatakan hal itu.

"Ah! Phone sex, kita belum pernah mencobanya bukan?"

Chanyeol menggoda Baekhee, itu hal yang memalukan bagi Baekhee, wanita itu menyesal sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, Chanyeol masih mengingatnya dan menggoda Baekhee dengan kalimat itu.

"Ya!" Baekhee memukuli dada Chanyeol, Baekhee benar-benar kesal. Tapi itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol, menggoda Baekhee sampai wajahnya memerah.

Chanyeol tidak menjalani hidup seperti orang biasa yang penuh kesedarhanan. Tumbuh, bersekolah, melanjutkan ke universitas, bekerja lalu menikah dan mempunyai keturunan, hidup bahagia dengan cara sederhana dan klasik. Chanyeol tidak, pria itu hidup dalam kehidupan dua sisi, bisnis bawah tanahnya membuat pergerakanya tidak sebebas orang biasa, Chanyeol harus pintar memutar otak agar kehidupan dua sisinya tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

Kisahnya bersama Baekhee pun di awali bukan dengan cara baik-baik, tapi apapun itu, saat ini dirinya harus bersyukur bisa merasakan mencintai dan dicintai seberar itu, walaupun pada awalnya Chanyeol ragu, tapi perasaan itu ada di dalam dirinya.

Setiap manusia di dunia ini adalah pemeran utama dalam kehidupanya masing-masing, dan anggap saja jika Chanyeol adalah seorang penjahat yang sedang menjadi peran utama.

"Oppa"

"Ya?"

"Aku merindukan milikmu"

Tangan mungil Baekhee mulai bermain-main di dada dan perut pria yang dia rindukan itu.

"Mau aku tiduri di tempat ini?" Chanyeol berbisik menggoda Baekhee. Sayangnya Baekhee bukan seorang gadis yang akan tersipu mendengar rayuan seperti itu.

"Apapun, selama itu Park Chanyeol, aku akan melakukan di manapun" Baekhee pun mangatakanya sambil berbisik, bukan hanya berbisik, bahkan Baekhee mengecup dan menjilati leher Chanyeol.

Jangan lupakan tanganya yang mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan.

"Kau masih gadisku yang mesum" Chanyeol menikmati perlakuan Baekhee, pria itu mengusap lengan Baekhee dan berusaha menyesap leher mulus gadis mesumnya.

"Kau masih Oppa ku yang seksi dan menggairahkan" Baekhee kembali mengecup leher Chanyeol dan menyesapnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Sedangkan tanganya meraih tanga besar Chanyeol agar bermain di dadanya yang masih tertutup pakaian lengkap.

"6 tahun ini, apa ada pria yang pernah memuaskanmu?" keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Keduanya mulai menikmati permainan masing-masing, Baekhee dengan tangan nakalnya yang sudah menjamah seluruh permukaan kulit dada dan perut Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih meremas dada Baekhee bergantian, membuat wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, jangan lupakan tatapan keduanya yang masih beradu.

Demi apapun tatapan keduanya seperti seorang maniak yang siap saling menerkam kapanpun.

"Tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun"

"Lalu Oppa, apa selama ini ada wanita yang menikmati miliku?"

"Hmm"

"Jika ada, terkutuklah wanita itu" tangan Baekhee mulai mengusap bagian pangkal paha Chanyeol yang mulai membesar.

"Kau benar-benar possesif Baek" Chanyeol mendekat dan mencumbui leher Baekhee dengan ganas. Chanyeol merindukanya, merindukan semua yang ada pada wanita itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakanya bukan? Jadi, jangan coba-coba bermain dengan wanita lain Tuan Park!"

"Arghhh Baekhee!" Chanyeol mengerang saat Baekhee memukul miliknya dengan telapak tangan. Demi apapun dia terkejut, dan menyudahi cumbuanya di leher Baekhee.

"Katakan!" Baekhee kembali bersiap untuk memukul miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal lain, yang aku pikirkan hanya, bagaimana caranya aku kembali padamu arghh!"

Bukan memukul, kali ini Baekhee menyusupkan tanganya kedalam celana pria itu, demi Tuhan, Baekhee sangat agresif.

"Ini hanya miliku Oppa, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menikmatinya selain aku"

Baekhee naik ke pangkuan Chanyeol dan duduk tepat di atas kejantanan pria itu, bibirnya memagut bibir Chanyeol dengan tergesa.

"Hei sayang, pelan-pelan" Chanyeol ingin sekali tertawa.

"Oppa" Baekhee menggoyangkan pinggulnya membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, Baekhee benar-benar.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku menidurimu sampai pagi" Chanyeol bangkit dengan Baekhee yang masih berada di atasnya.

"Lakukan apapun Oppa"

Tbc.

Yes! Gadis mesum udah kembali...

Hayoo siapa yang ngarep anu-anu...

'Baby take my hand, i want you to be my husband, cause you're my Iron Man, and i love 10.000' -Baekhee to Egan-

Nah loh, bukan 3000 lagi, tapi 10.000.


	10. Part 10

Warning

21! _**NC Alert**_

Typo Alert!

Baekhee hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat Chanyeol terus saja bermain-main di kewanitaanya, Baekhee menjerit dan bergerak gelisah saat jari-jari besar Chanyeol mengoyak miliknya. Itu nikmat luar biasa, tapi itu sangat menyiksa, Baekhee meminta lebih dari sekedar permainan tangan saja. Keduanya sama-sama telanjang, tapi Chanyeol ingin bermain-main dengan gadis nya lebih dulu.

"Oppa hentikaaakhh~"

Baekhee mendesah dan bergerak tidak beraturan. Wanita itu tidak bisa menghentikan perlakuan Chanyeol karena kedua tanganya ditahan oleh pria itu.

"Ini akibatnya kau memukul--"

"Arghh~Baekhee!" Baekhee berhasil mloloskan sebelah tanganya dan meremas daerah selangkangan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah mengeras "...Kau benar-benar nakal"

"Aakhh~nghh~" Baekhee melenguh saat cairan orgasme nya kembali mengalir, ini ketiga kalinya, kakinya lemas luar biasa. Chanyeol mengerjainya, laki-laki itu benar-benar merindukan gadisnya yang dulu rela disetubuhi hampir setiap malamnya.

"Kau pendendam" Baekhee mengusap wajah Chanyeol yang sekarang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau suka caraku balas dendam bukan?" Chanyeol menggeser tubuh Baekhee agar membelakanginya, Chanyeol mengecup pundak Baekhee berkali-kali.

"Sayangnya iya" Baekhee tertawa.

Seteleh diam beberapa saat, Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun dan membuat nya terlentang, Chanyeol merangkak di atas tubuh Baekhee dan mengungkungnya.

"Baek" Chanyeol mulai mencumbu gadisnya "...apa kau begitu menyukaiku?"

"Aku menyukaimu sangat, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu Oppa" Baekhee memeluk leher pria itu saat merasakan pria itu menggesek-gesekan kejantananya di bagian luar lubangnya yang sudah basah.

Baekhee begitu pasrah saat Chanyeol memasukinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya, tapi ini rasanya berbeda, entah perasaan apa yang menjalari sekujur tubuh Baekhee, yang pasti ini luar biasa. Baekhee terus saja meracau saat Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat dan bergerak tidak biasa.

Chanyeol terkadang memutar miliknya di dalam, itu luar biasa saat Baekhee menggerakan pinggulnya ke arah berlawanan membuat miliknya dan kejantanan pria itu beradu dengan keras.

"Akhh~Oppa~"

Baekhee merasakan miliknya mulai mengetat, Baekhee memejamkan matanya erat.

Chanyeol meraih jemari Baekhee dan menangkupkan ke wajahnya, pria itu mengecupi jemari lentik Baekhee, mengulumnya satu persatu, hal itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhee. Bakhee sempat terkejut saat sebuah benda seperti logam tersemat di jarinya saat Chanyeol melumat jari manisnya.

"Baekh~"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut wanita yang ada di bawahnya.

"Nghh~Oppa, ini?"

Baekhee melihatnya dengan jelas, jari-jari basahnya, juga sebuah cincin yang sudah tersemat di jari manisnya. Tanpa Baekhee sadari, Chanyeol menyematkan cincin itu saat jemarinya bermain di mulut pria itu. Entah dari mana asalnya, yang pasti Baekhee tidak menyadarinya, wanita itu terlalu berfokus pada kenikmatan yang dia rasakan di bawah sana.

"Menikahlah denganku"

"Nghhh~akuhh~" Baekhee memejamkan matanya saat miliknya mulai berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya "...akhh"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya sayang" Chanyeol menggodanya saat Baekhee sedang orgasme.

Chanyeol terprovokasi, kedutan yang memijat miliknya membuat pria itu menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, dan segera menyusul wanitanya.

"Aakhh~aku--aku mau mhhh~ Oppa~"

"Arghh akhh~" Tepat setelah Baekhee mengatakanya, Chanyeol menghentakan miliknya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya ke dalam rahim Baekhee.

"Aku mau, ayo kita menikah"

Keduanya tertawa, ini memang tidak biasa, lamaran yang unik dan nikmat, wanita itu menyukainya, sangat. Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhee, pria itu ikut tertawa, ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya, melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat manis, entah darimana ide melamar sembari meniduri wanitanya tergagas, yang pasti hal itu memberikan kesan yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Usia keduanya sudah cukup matang tapi, percintaan ini masih terasa begitu indah dan membuat jantung keduanya berpacu.

"Giliranku Oppa"

Baekhee merangkak di atas tubuh Chanyeol dan mulai menggoda milik pria itu yang sudah setengah terbangun.

"As your wish--arrghhh!" Baekhee mengurut dan menariknya dengan keras hingga pria itu menggeram.

"Kau berada dalam kendaliku sayang"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat gadis mesumnya menaikinya dan menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, gadisnya berubah menjadi wanita dewasa yang semakin cantik dan dewasa.

"Lakukan apapun padaku, aku dalam kuasamu sayang"

Keduanya menggila semalaman, keduanya masih saling menggoda sampai menjelang pagi. Keduanya bercerita tentang hal-hal yang mereka lewatkan selama beberapa tahun belakangan hingga tertidur saat waktu menjelang pagi.

Tapi Chanyeol terpaksa membuka matanya saat Baekhee menggodanya dan membangunkan sesuatu yang wanita itu klaim sebagai miliknya, hingga berakhir dengan Chanyeol menghentaknya dengan keras sepagi ini.

Baekhee dengan senang hati menerimanya, wanita itu tidak hentinya meracau saat Chanyeol menghentaknya tanpa ampun, keduanya beradu desahan hingga matahari merangkak naik.

"Oppa~aku mohon ahhh~" Tubuh nya terhentak keras, tapi Baekhee menyukainya.

"Ini akibatnya jika pagi-pagi kau sudah menggodaku Baekhh Aahhh~"

"Anghh~" Baekhee melenguh. Wanita itu tidak mau kalah, Baekhee menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan, membuat Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kenikmatan yang menjalar ke sekujur tubunya.

"Kau benar-benar Baekh~akhh~" Chanyeol menggeleng, pria itu tidak habis pikir dengan Baekhee "...kau semakin liar sayang" Chanyeol sembari meremas dada Baekhee.

"Lebih cephh~akhh~"

"Tahan sebentar sayanghh~" Chanyeol merasakan milik Baekhee semakin mengetat, kejantananya terasa diperat di dalam sana.

"Akhh~Oppa~"

Baekhee mendesah panjang saat merasakan miliknya mengetat dan berkedut teratur.

Chanyeol merasakan seluruh rambut di tubuhnya berdiri saat merasakan kejantananya seperti terhisap masuk dan terpaksa memuntahkan cairan orgasmenya kedalam.

"Arrghh! Akhh~" Chanyeol menyusul wanitanya.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhee setelah melepas miliknya, tubuhnya terasa lemas, Chanyeol merasa jika spermanya habis terkuras karena kegiatanya semalam dan pagi ini.

"Oppa" Baekhee dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh keduanya, pria itu merengkuh tubuh telanjang Baekhee kedalam pelukanya.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali" Baekhee menangkup wajah prianya dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah percaya pada penjahat ini" Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, alih-alih berciuman.

"Mungkin kau memang penjahat di luaran sana. Tapi aku tidak perduli, bagiku kau hanya laki-laki seksi dan menggairahkan, yang sialnya sudah membuatku tergila-gila" Baekhee membelai pipi pria itu dengan lembut.

Baekhee tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa dirinya bisa tergila-gila pada pria itu, sejak dulu hingga sekarang, perasaanya tidak berubah sedikitpun. Bahkan Baekhee rela menderita dan menunggu dalam ketidak pastian selama bertahun-tahun hanya demi Chanyeol, pria yang menculiknya tanpa sengaja 6 tahun lalu.

"Baek"

"Hm?"

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhee.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu, apapun kesalahanmu. Asal jangan mencoba menyentuh wanita lain selain aku, aku tidak mau berbagi sedikitpun"

"Gadis mesum yang possesif" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, wanita itu tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Itu semua karenamu"

Baekhee mengecup bibir Chanyeol berkali-kali, itu menyenangkan ketimbang berciuman.

"Ayo kita mandi, ini sudah siang, aku ingin bertemu jagoanku"

Chanyeol bangkit saat Baekhee melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya.

"Jagoan?" Baekhee seraya berpikir.

"Jackson"

"Astaga! Aku lupa, dia pasti menangis, Oppa ayo!"

Baekhee bangkit dan berlari tanpa menunggu Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan putra kesayanganya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Baekhee dan Chanyeol bergegas kembali ke rumah keluarga Byun. Suasana rumah sudah sepi, mengingat hanya 4 orang yang tinggal di rumah itu, walaupun ada beberapa maid, tapi mereka akan sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Nona, kau sudah pulang"

Seorang maid menyambut kedatangan Baekhee dan Chanyeol.

"Dimana Jackson?" Baekhee terus berjalan dengan Chanyeol turut di belakangnya.

"Nyonya Kim sedang membujuknya untuk ke sekolah" Baekhee berhenti sejenak saat mendengar jawaban maid yang juga mengikutinya.

"Ah baiklah"

Maid itu undur diri setelah mengatakan itu pada Nona muda nya. Baekhee berlari ke kamar Jackson. Ini salahnya, dia lupa diri dan tidak kembali semalam.

"Bodoh!" Baekhee memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Baekhee membuka pintu kamar anak laki-lakinya. Baekhee bisa bernafas lega saat melihat Jackson tidak menangis.

"Jack!" panggil Baekhee sambil berjalan mendekati Taeyeon yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Jackson hanya diam dan menunduk membelakangi orang dewasa yang berada di kamar itu.

"Baek, pergi kemana saja kau Nak?" Taeyeon mengusap lengan anaknya, wanita itu melirik sekilas pada Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri di belakang Baekhee.

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa wanita yang sudah melahirkan kekasihnya itu. Taeyeon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk membalas sapaan pria yang membawa kabur anak semata wayangya hingga tidak kembali semalaman.

"Maaf Eomma" lirih Baekhee.

"Ya sudah, Jackson tidak mau bicara, dan tidak mau ke sekolah" Taeyeon sambil menelisik tubuh anaknya, wanita itu sempat melihat bercak kemerahan di leher mulus Baekhee.

Entahlah, Taeyeon tidak mau meikirkan hal macam-macam pada putrinya dan pria yang masih berdiri tampan di belakang anaknya.

"Maaf Eomma, biar aku yang bicara denganya"

"Baiklah, Eomma harus pergi sekarang, Eomma harus datang ke salah satu cabang kita" Taeyeon mengusap lengan dan pipi Baekhee sebelum meninggalkan kamar cucunya.

"Ya Eomma"

Baekhee berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Jackson, anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membaringkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Baekhee. Jackson tidak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Baekhee sejak wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei sayang" Baekhee menyentuh pundak anak laki-lakinya "...kau marah, hm?" Baekhee mengecup pelipis putranya.

"Jack benci Mama!" Jackson dengan suara tercekat, anak itu hampir menangis "...Jack tidak mau Mama dengan pria itu! Jack mau Papa, bukan yang lain!" Jackson membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal yang dia peluk.

"Sayang, dengarkan Mama dulu hmm?" Baekhee meraih pundak anaknya.

"Jack tidak mau! Jack hanya mau Mama dengan Papa, Jack benci Harabeoji! Jack benci!" Jackson histeris.

Baekhee hanya diam, wanita itu menyadari satu hal jika saat ini Jackson tengah memegangai foto lamanya bersama Chanyeol. Jackson merindukan Papa-nya.

Chanyeol mendekat, pria itu hanya diam sejak memasuki kamar putranya, pria itu bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, cara apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendekati putranya yang belum pernah dia lihat.

"Apa Jack benci dengan Papa juga?" Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, pria itu duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di belakang punggung Jackson.

"Oppa" Baekhee menatap wajah kekasihnya. Keduanya duduk berhadapan.

"Ahjussi pergi saja! Jack tidak butuh orang lain! Jack mau Papa!" Jackson semakin menjadi, anak itu berteriak masih membelakangi keduanya.

"Jackson, kau tidak sopan!" Baekhee dengan suara meninggi.

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu?" Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhee agar wanita itu tidak tersulut emosi.

"Haah, dia akan seperti ini jika Appa mulai bertingkah" Baekhee hanya menggeleng.

"Hei jagoan, kau hanya mau memandangi foto Papa saja?" Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya "...apa Jack tidak mau bertemu Papa hmm?"

Chanyeol tertegun setelah mengatakanya. Jackson tidak bergeming, anak itu masih membelakanginya tanpa minat sedikitpun untuk berbalik.

"Ini Papa sayang" Chanyeol belum menyerah.

"Papa?"

Suasana kamar itu hening seketika, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhee hanya menunggu reaksi Jackson.

"Ya, ini Papa" Chanyeol menepuk dadanya saat Jackson mau berbalik dan menatapnya.

Jackson bangkit, anak laki-laki itu melirik sekilas pada foto yang dia pegang dan menatap Chanyeol tanpa berkedip.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat menatap anak laki-laki yang wajahnya sangat mirip denganya, putranya, darah daginya. Chanyeol merentangkan kedua lenganya menyambut tubuh mungil Jackson yang menghambur ke pelukanya.

Baekhee hampir menangis melihatnya, akhirnya Baekhee menepati janjinya, Baekhee tidak akan memberi harapan tidak pasti lagi pada Jackson.

"Kenapa Papa baru datang sekarang? Jack benci mereka! Jack benci Harabeoji! Mereka juga mengejekku karena tidak punya Papa" Jackson menangis dan mengadu pada Papanya.

"Siapa yang mengejek Jagoan Papa hm?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan haru, pria itu meneteskan airmatanya, Chanyeol tidak menangis, hanya saja dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang teramat sangat hingga air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Teman-temanku di sekolah" Jackson melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol memelas.

"Mereka bukan teman Jackson kalau begitu" Chanyeol meyeka air mata di pipi Jackson "...karena kalau mereka teman, mereka tidak akan mengejek Jack" Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan tegas.

"Papa tidak akan pergi lagi bukan? Papa akan tinggal bersama Jack dan Mama, iya kan?" Jackson menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol dan memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Papa janji, Papa tidak akan meninggalkan Jack lagi, kita akan tinggal bersama hmm?" Chanyeol memeluk buah hatinya lagi dan sesekali mengecup kepala Jackson

"Ayo kita berangkat, Jack mau ke sekolah, Jack mau menujukan jika Jack punya Papa yang tampan" Jackson turun dari tempat tidur dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar mengikutinya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlambat jika pergi ke sekolah sayang" Baekhee mengusap kepala Jackson yang berdiri di hadapanya dan Chanyeol.

"Padahal aku ingin memamerkan Papa pada teman-temanku" Jackson terdengar kecewa, anak itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Besok kita melakukanya hmm?" Chanyeol mengacak poni Jackson.

"Benarkah?" Jackson dengan binar di matanya.

"Tentu"

Jackson kembali mengambur ke pelukan Chanyeol. Bahagianya sangat sederhana, Jackson bahagia jika bisa berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya. Dan saat ini doa-doanya pada Tuhan diwujudkan. Papa-nya datang menepati janji untuk menjempunya dan Mama-nya.

"Mama"

Jackson melepaskan pelukanya pada Chanyeol dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Baekhee.

"Ya sayang, kenapa hmm?" Jackson mendekati Baekhee yang memang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Mama lehermu kenapa? Apa mama sakit?, Mama jangan sakit"

Kedua orang dewasa itu terlihat panik, saat Jackson menyadari tanda merah di leher Baekhee.

"Jack, ini--"

"Mama di gigit nyamuk sayang, ya itu" Chanyeol menyela.

"Papa tahu?" Jackson menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Ya Papa yang mengusir nyamuk itu dari leher Mama" Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

Tbc

Hickey oh Hickey...

Segini saja dulu, maaf klo anuanu nya kurang ena, juga momen ChanJack nya ga terlalu ngefeel.

Jujur, gue sampe pusing pas ngetik part anuanu nya, pusing banget asli.

Jangam tanya kapan end, soalnya sesurpris kata cute girl sih.


End file.
